You Make Me Feel Too Much
by AliciaRoseM
Summary: Abby is convinced Gibbs will never love her. Can Gibbs convince her otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Make Me Feel Too Much

Spoilers: Season Ten through Hit and Run

Disclaimer: Don't own this. If I did, I would be with Gibbs in the basement...

Abby sighed. It had been one of those days. Actually, no, it really hadn't. "One of those days" consisted of spilling Caf-Pow, the Mass-Spec being on the fritz, or a broken buckle on her boot. This wasn't one of those days. This day was much worse.

She had hurt her best friend in the entire world. The hurt she had seen on Gibbs' face when she yelled at him and snapped at him for being perfect. Sure, she had apologized, and he had kissed her cheek as was the norm for them, but he had left after that. He didn't say, but she still had the sinking feeling that he had still been hurt.

_It wasn't just the case. _Abby reflected. If she really thought about it, she was mad at him and had been for a while. Abby just didn't recognize it until now. For over ten years, they had been close. Friends. Best friends. And lately she felt like she was _his _best friends, but he wasn't _hers. _She cared about him so much more than he cared about her. She couldn't handle this anymore. It was too hard. The stress of the last six months had manifested itself yesterday when she blew up at Gibbs. Sure, the case brought back the heartbreaking memory of Ricki and her grandfather, but it went deeper.

Abby picked up Bert and exited the lab. Tomorrow was Saturday and, unlike normal, she had no intent on working over the weekend. As she started her hot rod, the rain that had been threatening to fall all day started to pour. _Perfect. It matches my mood._ Abby thought sourly. She drove home slowly, tears trickling down her face again.

She flicked on the light in her apartment, eyes falling on the coffin. _Maybe this is the problem." _She threw it a dirty look and dumped Bert on the couch. _Maybe this is why he doesn't care. I'm too strange..._

The tears were falling freely now. She was thinking of all the reasons he would never...be her best friend...no, not even that.

Love her. He would never love her.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number, consequences be damned.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, Gibbs" followed by a yawn. She had clearly woken him up. Since when did Gibbs go to sleep so soon after h got home?

"Gibbs."

"Yeah, Abbs?"

It wasn't, I'm not...I mean...She trailed off. She was slowly losing her nerve.

"Talk to me, Abby."

"Have you ever been on the receiving end of a hit and run? Not like a car but what you said earlier...they don't always work. You always do this! I wasn't ok when you left, I'm still not, I haven't been ok for a long time, you didn't notice, you ran off again, you left me to cry alone again!" Her words spilled out, and she was unable to stop now, nor was she able to stop her voice cracking with emotion.

"Abby, slow down, please!"

"I can't, Gibbs, not anymore, don't you get it? It wasn't just the case this week. It's everything! You are my best friend, how could you not know?

"_Abby..._"

"Your hit and runs make me feel worse...when Kate died, when Michael was after me. You left for Mexico, you didn't say goodbye, not really, it's not like I was mad at you, you had to leave, I understand, you had to, after what happened. Did you know that Luca didn't even call me for a week after the bomb? You and Ziva were the only ones whose family cared enough to call...not my brother, not McGee's father, not Tony's father. You said Jack called straight off. Don't you see, you've got the most, but you let us go through the pain alone and..."

"Abby, please." It was a quite plead, but Abby was on a roll.

"At least, I _thought_ I was your best friend! Or was it that I was your best friend but you never cared enough about me to reciprocate? I was your best friend but you weren't mine? Not that I wasn't grateful when you urged me to talk to Kyle after the explosion, but now that I am looking back, did you just do that to get rid of me?

"Oh, God, Abbs." He said quietly. If she hadn't been sobbing so hard by that point she would have heard the tears in his voice too.

"Gibbs I needed you more than anything, Why didn't you care? I can't do this anymore!" She hung up and hurled her phone across the room onto a chair and grabbed Bert and curled up on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for all the great reviews everybody! This is my first Gabby fic and you have been so encouraging.

Abby awoke still on the couch and under a warm blanket. Something was off. The overhead light she had turned on was off; now only a small lamp illuminated the room. Several large vases of roses in various colors sat on the end tables and coffee tables. The largest contained black roses and had a black ribbon with little white skulls on it was wrapped around the vase. Abby gasped. How...?

She got her answer when she cast her eyes towards the coffin near the couch. Abby couldn't believe it.

Gibbs was fast asleep in her coffin! How did he get in here without her knowing? Despite herself, Abby let out an involuntary giggle and unwittingly squeezed Bert, whom she still held.

Bert farted. Gibbs stirred. _Crap." _Abby thought.

"Abby." he said, sitting straight up. God, how he could wake up that fast, Abby would never know. It took a moment, but she realized he wore one of his hoodies that always made her heart flutter. This time it was his black USMC hoodie, which showed off his strong neck and set his blue eyes off perfectly.

"Abbs, how could you not tell me?"

"Hmm?" she was still distracted, and was still waking up. She glanced at her watch. Only midnight.

"You should have told me you were hurting this much."

"Would it have mattered? I mean, after the explosion, I tried talking to you, but you said 'nothing deep.' You broke my heart so deeply, you don't even know...I couldn't say anything then because you helped with Kyle. Gibbs, it felt like what you wanted to do was to get rid of me. Like I am a burden."

"_Oh, Abby." _he whispered, getting up and taking his place next to her. She looked up at him.

"Am I a burden, Gibbs?"

"Never." He pulled her into his arms. The floodgates opened, and she sobbed into his neck.

"I am so _so _sorry, Abby, I never meant to hurt you, I didn't..."

"I'm sorry too. I yelled at you."

"Rule..."

"No, no rule six this time, I ambushed you!" she started crying again.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's ok, I've got you."

"I thought the next time I saw you you were going to give me a headslap for the ages. Or tell me you never wanted to see me again of that you hated me."

"I could never hate you. And if I never say you gain, it would destroy me, Abby." Gibbs was now running his hands slowly up and down her back. "You _are _my best friend. I care about you more than anything else in the world."

"Even the boat?"

"Even the boat." Gibbs chuckled softly,

"Why didn't you want to talk to me? After the explosion?"

"I was scared."

"You, scared? Leroy Jethro Gibbs, scared? Agent extraordinaire? Of what?"

Gibbs sighed. "That I could never be enough for you. I thought your family would be better. If I had known about Luca"

"You're everything, Jethro."

At her use of his name, he held her even tighter and buried his fingers in her hair. "Abby, how long have you been upset with me?"

"A while. It started with Allison Hart."

"That long?"

" I know that she held that damn report back. I would have, but you didn't let me. I'm not an agent, but I do notice stuff." She felt him stiffen in surprise.

"Abby, I..."

"No, let me finish. And then there was Holly Snow, and you dated them both, right? You didn't seem to have much time for me. And after all that, when I found out I was adopted and you went back to being sweet and attentive Gibbs and made me feel like everything was back to normal. Like it was when Michael was after me and you seemed to devote every minute to making sure I was ok. Or after I almost got killed by the car but you saved me and grabbed me like your life depended on it. I know you nearly fired McGee for what happened even if it wasn't all his fault."

Gibbs lifted a finger under her chin and brought her face up so their eyes were locked, but otherwise remained silent.

"Last year was the worst. Dr. Ryan! She didn't know a thing about you, not like I do. You really didn't seem happy at all."

"Dating Dr. Ryan was a huge mistake, Abby. She knew it and I knew it. I couldn't be with who I wanted, and she, I think, was lonely. You're right, Abbs, she didn't know me. Not like you. Nobody knows me like you."

Abby wound her arms around his back. "What about Jimmy's fake bachelor party? I watched the street camera videos. You grabbed Ziva when you were walking towards the car."

"That was for show. For the case, Abby."

"And Holly? Allison?

"Allison helped me. At first, I was only trying to get close to her to figure out Bell's game. She's a lawyer, you honestly think I would date a lawyer, Abbs? And about Holly. She's a friend. _Just _a friend.

Abby gazed at him again. His blue eyes were bright and shown with an intensity that made her breath catch in her throat. Gibbs brushed the hair away from her face and cupped her cheek gently. "I could never love them. It's you, Abby. I could never love anyone but you. Abbs, I love you so much. It's all I think about."

TBC...

Author's note: Un-betad, so If you see any ridiculous spelling and grammar mistakes please go easy on me!


	4. Chapter 4

"You're all I think about, Abby. The worst moment of my life was last May when I saw you in the building. I thought I could lose you.

"Gibbs." Abby pulled away slightly. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was what she had spent the better part of a decade longing to hear. Abby was a woman of many words, but this time she found herself too overcome to talk, so she took the next logical step. Abby hooked one hand behind his neck and brought his face to hers.

She hesitated a fraction of a second before bringing her lips to his. He met her kiss with one just as desperate. Gibbs used one arm to hoist her into her lap while he gently teased her lips open with his own.

Abby opened up for him Gibbs took advantage of her small cry of joy and slid his tongue into her mouth. They gently dueled, explored, and and playfully sparred until they could withstand the lack of oxygen no longer.

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, Abby still in Gibbs' lap. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." Abby repeated, before capturing his mouth for another toe-curling kiss. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck, and Gibbs wound one arm around her waist and fisted his other hand in her hair.

"I love you, Jethro," she gasped when they parted for air. "I could spend the rest of my life telling you how much but it would never be enough. "You're perfect."

"Abbs." Gibbs grasped her hand, swamping her smaller one. "Nobody has ever said that to me before."

"Well, you are perfect. You're amazing. I never thought you could love me."

"Why? I thought it was obvious, how I felt. I don't kiss anyone else on the cheek."

"I don't have red hair, I am a goth, I sometimes even sleep in a coffin! "I'm not perfect girlfriend material, you know that. When I am this tired I don't come home and cook and clean! And rule twelve, don't get me started!"

Gibbs looked startled. "Didn't peg you to be one to follow rules verbatim, Abbs."

"But you are! You have so many. I do follow most, Gibbs. They're useful, but twelve is a royal pain in the ass!"

"I know. Worst idea I ever had. Worst idea anyone ever had."

"But you brought it up with Tony and E.J. I was around the corner when you asked her if she was sleeping with him. You said it was against _your_ rules."

Gibbs shook his head. "I only brought it up because I didn't trust her. I had a gut feeling Tony would get hurt. He did, too. I was worried about DiNozzo, that's all that was. If I had known you were there, Abbs, do you think I would have said that at all? Or cared about it had it been Tony and Ziva? He smiled slightly. Or Tony and Tim?"

This took Abby by surprise, but only for a moment. She burst out laughing. "God, why did you say that? Now _that's _what I'm picturing!" She dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. Gibbs smiled warmly. "I love it when you laugh, Abbs. I want to make you happy."

"You do. More than you know. And I love it when you smile. You have a smile that can light up the whole world."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?' he asked as he took her hand again.

"If it's half as much as I love you it's more than anyone has loved anyone. I didn't think it was possible to love somebody this much."

"Gibbs leaned in for a kiss. "No one but you, Abbs." He brought his fingers to brush her cheek. It was a sign she knew well. _My girl._ "Your hair, it's beautiful. I have always dated red-heads. And it's always been a disaster. Hell, two of them tried to hurt me." Abbs speared his finger through his hair and cradled his head, where she knew he had been hit by a seven iron. "I tried to replace Shannon with each one. You know what, Abbs? You are the most like her or anyone, and yet you're different. You are both unfailingly kind and generous. You always find the best in everyone. I think that she sent you to me. To heal my heart."

Tears sprang to Abby's eyes again, and she opened her mouth to speak. He put his finger to her lips. "Let me talk for a while?" Abby nodded and kissed his finger.

"I _don't_ want you to be a domestic goddess. I respect you too much, Abby. I know how hard you work, and how smart you are. We both work these cases and understand the strain. We'll both be there for each other when it's too much. Have you ever been close to collapsing because of a heart-wrenching case and had a wife nagging you because 'it's all on her?' It's awful, Abbs, and knowing you understand and won't do that to me makes me love you even more. I hate doing that domestic crap when I'm this exhausted. We'll be ok."

Abby squeezed his hand. "You never talk this much."

"I like talking to you. I feel safe with you." He kissed her nose. "And the goth thing...I have always love it. It's interesting and you do it so beautifully. The coffin. I slept in it just now. That thing was comfortable!"

"It is! That's why I keep it. You haven't been talking to Kate's sister, have you?" She laughed aagin but failed to stifle a gigantic yawn.

Gibbs chuckled too. "Why, did she say the same? Time for bed, it seems."

"You'll stay, right?" It was more an order that anything. "But you can't sleep on the couch like you do at home. It's bad for you, and I want you with me."

"Only sleep there because I don't have you to hold, Abbs."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

"You always will have me to hold, Jethro. And If I was the reason you didn't sleep in your bed, all you had to do was ask. And you have to promise to let me massage your back tomorrow." She pulled him to his feet and tempted him into another long, slow kiss.

He grinned, making her stomach flip. "That sounds nice." He walked over to her door. "Abby, this was unlocked when I got here." he chided gently. He locked the door and her two deadbolts.

"You never lock yours!" Abby exclaimed. "I always worry about you."

"I will now for you. Need to protect you."

"I need you, Gibbs."

"I need you, Abbs."

"I've always needed you, Gibbs. You know that, right? Another yawn. Gibbs moved to her side and lifted her easily. She clung to his neck, which was hardly necessary because he was so strong.

"Hmm. Strong Gunny." Abby whispered as he carried her to the bedroom. She started peppering his face with light kisses, then nuzzled his neck. "So sexy." She kissed his neck.

"Not tonight, Abbs."

"Why?" Her face fell. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course. But I can't, tonight. You're tired, I'm tired. You've been emotional and I would feel like I am taking advantage. I don't want to hurt you."

"I love you."

"I know you do."

"But you'll hold me?"

"I want to hold you every night from now on."

"How am I going to keep my hands off you at work? It's hard now...last week you had on black and I had the hardest time keeping myself from jumping you in the squad room."

"That would have taken some explaining." He had reached her room and placed her on her bed. God help her, he stripped off his hoodie pants, so now he only wore boxers and a white tee-shirt.

"There's a new toothbrush for you in the bathroom." Gibbs kissed her before heading that direction. Abby went to her chest of drawers and grabbed a tee-shirt; one of Gibbs' marine corps shirts that she had sneaked off with after she had stayed at his house once. It was her favorite thing to sleep in.

Gibbs came out of the bathroom and stopped when he caught sight of her, only wearing his marine shirt. His eyes narrowed and darkened. "What are you trying to do to me?" Abby walked over to him and enveloped him in a warm hug. "You're going to kill me, Abbs." His nose was buried in his hair.

"You have no right to talk. You look sexy in everything you wear. You sound sexy when you talk low. Or when you narrow your eyes when you are listening intently to somebody when they are talking? It drives me crazy!"

"What about when you wear that purple schoolgirl skirt, Abby? Or wear something low enough for me to see that beautiful flower on your back? Think it's easy for me to control myself? I almost lost it when you wore the Marilyn dress for Halloween, and I could see your cross. Remember how hard I slapped Dinozzo and McGee?"

"That's what that was?" she giggled.

"You're so beautiful."

"You're so handsome. But you have a beautiful heart, too." Abby slipped under the covers and held them out for him. Gibbs slid in the bed beside her. He lay on his back, and she snuggled into his side, pressing her face into the place where his neck joined his shoulder. "I never want to be parted from you again."

"You won't, I promise."

"I never said thank you."

"For what, Abbs?"

"For the flowers. Where did you get black roses this time of night? Where did you find any roses this time of night? How did you find skull ribbon? I love it, I'll wear it in my hair."

"I have my ways."

"Always so mysterious! Did they give you a prize in the marines for being so sneaky?

He laughed. "No." She turned in his arms so his hands came to rest on his lower back. "I have a friend who owed me a favor. Owns a flower shop. And I found the ribbon a while ago. It reminded me of you, so I got it. Thought it might come in handy."

"Boy Scout, then. Always come prepared."

"I was a Boy Scout. Until I was fifteen, at least"

"I was a campfire girl. I defected from the girl scouts." Abby said.

"Yeah, I see it."

"Tell me a story, Gibbs. I want to fall asleep to the sound of your voice."

Gibbs did so. He told her stories from his childhood that he had never shared with anyone, until Abby drifted off into a deep slumber.

Abby woke up warm. This this is the most comfortable she had been in years, and the happiest. Gibbs completely enveloped her from behind. One of his arms was around her waist, and the other was around her shoulder, and his fingers were buried in her hair. His other hand grasped hers. She sighed happily.

"I love you so much." he mumbled.

"I love you more than anything." she responded. Abby shifted slightly and kissed his bicep.

"Can I take you to breakfast? I once heard you say to Kate that your idea of a perfect day off is to not set foot in a kitchen. We will order pizza tonight."

"How perfect are you? Wait, you're going to stay all day?!" she practically shrieked. "We can watch movies and cuddle and talk and..."

"I have no desire to be away from you. We both need a break. I am so tired, Abbs, even the thought of doing anything else. I need only _you."_

"I don't think I need anything else but you, Gibbs. I always felt too much around you, like my heart was growing too big for my body. Now I am going to feel even more, but it's because I have you. My love for you is everything I am. He looked at her. "God, Gibbs, you have the most gorgeous eyes of anyone I have ever seen." Gibbs blushed. Abby giggled at the mere notion of her marine blushing.

"Tell me about Luca."

"Luca?"

"You said he didn't call, after what happened. Is everything all right now? D'you want me to talk to him?"

"Give him your glare of doom or your headslap of death, you mean?"

"Well..."

"I don't know. Maybe. We used to be so close. I don't know what happened. I know what happened! He married this girl..."

Gibbs looked pissed already. "What did she do?!"

"She doesn't like me much, she came from a homeschool conservative baptist family."

"Uh-oh."

"Her family hates Catholics, and are afraid of goths. Luca converted."

"Have you told him how you felt? Men can have blinders about women. Trust me, I know."

"I have been too mad to talk to him, really. They've been married for several years now and I don't know how much good it will do. I am _so mad_ at him! When my mom died it's almost like I lost Luca too."

Gibbs sat up and hugged her. "Do you remember what I said to you when you found out you were adopted? You have a family, and we don't love you because we have to; we love you because we want to."

She hugged him back. "I know." Gibbs, the team, Ducky, and now Kyle, were her entire world and she thanked God for each silently. She wanted her family to always be together and wanted nothing to change.

"Abbs, I was thinking..."

"Always dangerous,"

He kissed her. "Hush. Brat." The both laughed. SecNav told me me and my team ought to take some time off. It wasn't so much a suggestion as a "do it." Do you want to go visit Jack tomorrow for a few days? He would love to see you. We can surprise him"

"Abby beamed. Are you serious? I would love to see Jack! He reminds me so much of my own dad. Are you sure he wouldn't mind? I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Last week he told me I should stop being such an idiot and tell you how I felt. I want to tell him about us. He would be so happy. You mean so much to him. He considers you a daughter. He loves you. Must run in the family."

She kissed him, hard. "How do you always know what I need?"

"You're my girl."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Chapter is rated M-ish

Gibbs' POV

Gibbs gathered Abby into another hug. "You're my girl." he repeated. "You always will be." Abby moved away from him and claimed his mouth in a soul-searing kiss. Gibbs pressed into the kiss but let Abby take control. She tasted him, slowly at first, gradually building it up until Gibbs was moaning into her mouth. She climbed onto his lap and crossed her legs behind his back. Even if Gibbs had had the mental capacity to slow it down, he wouldn't have. Abby was giving him every indication that she wanted this, and he was _so tired_ of fighting his feeling for her, and hiding them. He would giver her anything. Would do anything for her. He existed for her.

"Jethro..." she breathed when they broke. "I changed my mind. I don't want to go to breakfast. I want to stay here, with you. I want you to be the only person I talk to today."

"You're not hungry?"

"I have cereal. It's cold out; you're warm. We can put the fire on."

The sight of her sitting in his lap, wearing nothing but his shirt was causing him to lose custody of his self control. She looked delightfully rumpled. "I had been looking for this..." he said in a low voice, tugging on the bottom of the shirt, before sliding his hand up her bare leg. She shivered.

"I stole it. It reminded me of you. When I wear it it's almost like you're holding me while I sleep."

"I like it when you wear my clothes. It's hot." he kissed her neck. "You're so beautiful Abbs."

"You think?" she breathed. "I'm not in the traditional sense. I'm not a willowy blond and I'm not tanned because I burn in the sun, I don't hide from it because I'm a vampire goth, I hide because it hurts! And.."

"Stop. Now." he used his stern voice.

"Hmm." Abby leaned in to kiss him again. He acquiesed but didn't allow her to deepen it. "Gibbs, when you use your stern voice it turns me on even more."

"You're absolutely gorgeous. I never want to hear you say that you're not again. Don't you notice how I always stare at you?"

She blushed. "Yeah but I always thought that was because you were listening to me. Not that I minded whenever you looked at me. I love looking at you." Abby pointed at a picture on her wall he hadn't noticed the night before. It was of them; if he remembered correctly it had been taken at a barbeque a few years ago. Abby had cornered him and begged him to take a picture with her. They both had wide smiles. "I look at that every night before bed."

"Kiss me, Abby."

She did. One kiss turned into two, then three. Abby slipped her hands under his shirt. They pulled away from their kisses only long enough for Abby to pull his shirt off. Their mouths fused together again before he could tend to her clothing, but he didn't mind. Eventually, he was able to pull hers off too. They sat before each other in only their underwear, "I want to show you something, Abbs." He turned so his back was facing her. She took stock of his back and gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a tattoo?!" she ran her fingers lightly over the Marine Corps insignia on his right shoulder.

"Turn. I want to see your cross." She did so. He ran his fingers lightly up her back. She arched into his touch, and squealed when he hit a ticklish spot. He drifted his fingers south, and she allowed him to slowly pull her boy shorts off. She turned back to face him so he could look at her. Before he had a chance to do anything, she put a finger to his lips. She hooked her fingers under his boxers. He lifted his hips to assist her in removing them. He pulled her towards him and ran his nose against hers.

"You're so hot, Gibbs, do you know that?" He kissed the spider on the side of her neck. "I've always wanted to kiss you here."

"Don't stop!" Her hands were at his back, and his seemed to be everywhere they could reach. "Gibbs, _please, _we can go slow next time! I need you so bad!" He growled and pulled her so they lined up. "I love you." he whispered to her as they slowly joined. Abby signed to him instead. _I love you so much. _

It was too much and not enough at they same time. They fought to cure an ache that had burned within their souls for years. They had no need to talk; now they were speaking through their actions. Even though they both took what the other offered with reckless abandon, Gibbs was still so gentle with her and sweet. They learned as they moved together. Gibbs learned Abby loved to be kissed while they moved, and Abby learned that Gibbs liked to be tickled. Gibbs learned that it hurt Abby if he gripped her breasts too tightly, so he stroked gently instead. Abby leaned that Gibbs loved when she ran her hands through his hair, and when she raked her nails down his back. Abby already knew that he didn't like to be scratched to the point of pain. Even though he was a tough marine, she knew him better than anyone and knew that too many people had been too rough with him.

They came apart together, holding each other tightly. "I got you." Gibbs said huskily into hear ear. "I always got you." Abby seemed too overcome to speak, still, so he kissed her forehead and laid back with her in his arms. She turned so she was lying against his chest. Gibbs skated his fingers up and down the soft skin of her back. It was so much smoother than he always imagined in his fantasies. Abby pressed gentle kisses to his chest. "I love you, Gibbs."

"Love you, Abbs."

When they finally got up, it was to shower, together. Gibbs wrapped Abby up in a large towel afterward and gathered her close. He felt like he had to make up for lost time and wanted her as close to him as often as possible.

"You hungry?" Abby asked when they dressed. Gibbs nodded. They shared a breakfast of cereal together, chatting lightly. It overjoyed Gibbs to know that this aspect from their friendship had not changed after what they had done together and talked as easily as they always had.

Gibbs and Abby spent the entire day in each others' arms, either cuddling on the couch watching movies or making love. They made love on the couch, in front of the fire, and on the floor in the hall when she tackled him from behind.

They took their time now. The first time had been urgent; neither had been able to wait a second longer. Now they felt free to worship each other freely. Now Gibbs was massaging a sated Abby. His fingers found her cross tattoo. "Abbs, I always liked your tattoos. They are classy and each remind me of something unique about you."

He leaned down and kissed the cross. "I like this because it means you believe in God. It gives me hope that even when things are rough for me, I do have something to believe in. I had thought God abandoned me, but now I know that isn't true because he gave me you."

Gibbs wordlessly urged her to turn. He lifted her hands to the smiley face on her finger. "I like this because it reminds me that you are so happy."

He found the infinity symbol. "I like this because I have loved you forever and I want us to be together forever."

He stroked her spider web tattoo. "I like this because it means you aren't afraid of anything. It makes me stronger."

Abby was crying now. "You're my hero, Gibbs."

"You're my angel, Abbs."

TBC...

Author's note: I found out while writing this I am not so great at writing smut. ~sheepish~


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs and Abby ended Saturday night tangled in her sheets. Gibbs held Abby tightly and whispered words of unending love to her. He stroked her back; in turn she ran her fingers lightly up and down his arm. "Abby, you wanna know a secret?" She nodded and linked their fingers together. "You're the reason I returned home from Mexico. I dreamed about you every night and missed you so badly it hurt. I didn't say goodbye to you because it would have destroyed me. I didn't want to leave you, I thought you knew."

"I wasn't angry with you, you know. I was so worried about you. Your girls...why didn't you tell us?"

"You're so special, Abby, you adopt everyone's pain as your own. I didn't want to see you hurt too."

"Are you sure Jack won't mind us just showing up?"

"Not at all. "You're family to him. He'll be thrilled."

Abby snuggled deeper into his arms. "How did I ever get this lucky? She linked their fingers together and brought his hand up so she could his his palm. "I can't believe how lucky I am."

"I'm the lucky one, Abbs." I love you so much." Gibbs pulled her closer, if that was even possible. "are you sure you don't want me to talk to Luca? You have a tendency to keep things bottled up up, sweetheart. He may not even know you're upset with him. And men, they really can have blinders about women so he may not even have noticed a thing wrong about his wife. You're his sister, he loves you."

"I do need to tell him about Kyle. Luca isn't adopted. What if I tell him and he decides I'm not part of the family anymore? I'm scared, Gibbs."

"When you do I want to be by your side. You're not doing this alone. You won't ever be alone again. I promise it."

"Thank you," Abby said. "You're amazing. And you know you're not alone, too, right?"

"Hmm. I do. This is the first time in a long time I've wanted to share everything with someone. I'm not letting you go." Abby dozed in his arms for a few minutes, then woke again and resumed her task of stroking her fingers up and down his arm. "How's it going with Kyle, Abbs?"

"It's going great! There is no way I am not related to him. It feels like I have known him my whole life, even though it's only been a few months. He's smart, too, he just got accepted to vet tech school! He loves animals. We need to invite him over for dinner, Gibbs, he'd love it! And he thinks highly of you." Abby yawned. "How can I still be this tired?"

"It's been an exhausting time for everyone. Sleep, Abbs. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Be here always. I need you. Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will always take care of yourself too. No more doing anything stupid like going after people like Harper Dearing on your own. If I had known about that, I would have handcuffed you to me so you couldn't go anywhere."

"I promise. You can still handcuff me any time you'd like, though." Abby giggled. Gibbs began running his fingers through her silky hair, to soothe her to sleep. "My girl."

Author's Note: Just a short connecting chapter. Coming up: Will Gibbs open up even more in Stillwater?


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs and Abby were on the road by 9 AM. They had stopped off at Gibbs' house so he could pack a bag, as Abby at done at her apartment. Gibbs remembered what Abby had said the day prior; she liked to wear his clothes, and ergo had packed a few extra things of his for her to wear. Jethro looked forward to seeing his father. He missed Jack increasingly these days. Not only did he want Abby to realize how many people loved her and wanted in her family, he also wanted to have a real, earnest, heart to heart with his dad. He loved the old man.

Abby had remained downstairs, curled on his couch, clutching his pillow. Her reasoning was that it smelled like him. Gibbs had given her his small, sweet smile that was reserved only for her. He found himself smiling a lot over the last two days, actually. He never thought he'd be this happy of love anyone else this much again. Now, however, as Gibbs came back downstairs he discovered Abby had vacated her place on the couch.

"Abbs?" he called. No answer. He headed for the basement and found her running her fingers along the table he was building. She always seemed to take an interest in his projects. This made him even happier; his woodworking had been a constant irritation to his ex-wives. At first, they had been charmed, but as time progressed they all resented the time he spent here. Gibbs made a quick resolution to not shut Abby out the way he had the others. He wondered if she had any interest in learning woodworking skills. He wanted to not just have her in his life, but to share everything with her.

"I'm disappointed you don't have a boat down here now, Gibbs. I have always had a fantasy."

"Hmm, what's that?" Gibbs asked, striding forward and placing his hands on her hips. He kissed her softly.

"Whenever I came over and we were down here and you were working on the boat I would fantasize that you'd drop all your tools and shove me against the boat and make love to me, just like that. And then you'd make love to me under the boat too. And then upstairs, in your bed." She locked her arms around his neck. "Do you see where I am going with this?"

"God, Abbs. I always dreamed about the same thing." He claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. "I know it's not exactly what you had in mind, but will this table do?" Abby squealed happily and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his back. This time they each took what the other gave, gasping and writhing and crying out. It seemed more desperate than the last time; Gibbs felt like he would never get enough of her.

Gibbs smiled now at the memory of her spread out underneath him on the table he had painstakingly crafted. He drove his truck north, and Abby dozed in the passenger seat. God, he loved her. He wanted nothing more than to always take care of her and protect her. He had stopped for coffee before the exited the city. Abby had refused a Caf!-Pow, which had shocked him, and made him realized just how tired she was. Some time away from the city and work would do her good. Gibbs was slightly disappointed in himself. He had lost sight of the fact that even though she wasn't a field agent she still logged as many hours as any agent, and more than most. If it was the last thing he did he would make absolute sure she got the rest she needed while they had the time off.

Abby mumbled his name in her sleep. She wiggled down in her seat in an attempt to get more comfortable. Gibbs softly stroked her hand. She stirred again, eyes slowly opened. He smiled at her, chagrined that he had woken her. "Sorry, Abbs, I didn't mean to wake you."

"How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours. I'd guess we have another 2 hours until we get there. Are you hungry?"

"A little. I should have made us sandwiches."

"I always wondered about the word sandwich. It's an odd word, isn't in?"

Abby laughed. "It's named after an English lord guy, the Earl of Sandwich. He always ordered them."

Gibbs smiled again. "I just love how smart you are."

"You're smart too. You're the smartest person I know." Gibbs opened his mouth to argue. "Ok, so you don't know much about technology, but you're still the best damn agent that place has ever seen. That's because you have an intuition that can't be learned, you read people, you notice stuff others don't, and you're naturally smart. Don't argue, that's an order, Gunny."

Gibbs' heart swelled at her words. She knew that his team admired him, but not many people told him things like this. Deep down, Gibbs sometimes felt a crushing loneliness and unworthiness. If he could, he would find a way to tell Abby these things. He had to make absolutely sure she knew how much he valued her. Right now, he was too overcome to speak, and Abby seemed to understand, as she began softly running her fingers through his hair.

They stopped at a small diner just off the road. They talked about inconsequential things as they ate the burgers they ordered. Abby showed Gibbs a picture of a grown Mortimer, the puppy she had helped raised so he could become a seeing eye dog. He was now a seeing eye dog for a Marine who had lost his sight in Iraq. Gibbs showed Abby a picture of his Goddaughter Amira. His eyes gleamed with pride as he spoke of her, and how she was the smartest in her class. They made plans to invite Leyla, Amira, and Kyle over for dinner in the coming weeks,

"The waitress keeps staring at you, Gibbs."

"Nah."

"She does. You look exceptionally handsome today." Abby toyed with the string on his red hoodie. "You always look hot in this."

"You always look gorgeous, period." Gibbs reached across the cup her cheek in his hand. She blushed and ducked her head. Gibbs refused Abby's attempt to pay. She brought the subject up once they were on the road again.

"You don't always have to pay, Gibbs. I need to useful too."

"I know."

"I don't want to be a girl who takes and takes until the guy is tapped out, frustrated, and mad. I want us to be partners."

"I know, Abbs. We'll be fine, I won't do that, I promise."

She sat back, mollified for now. Abby pulled out a book, This Side of Paradise. "I've been really into the Jazz age lately. Do you want me to read aloud?"

"I've never read it. I liked The Great Gatsby." He nodded is assent, and she read aloud to him. He loved the sound of her voice. It had a husky quality, not like one derived from too many cigarettes, but an innocent, sweet one. He thoroughly enjoyed what she read him. She placed the book back in her bag when Gibbs informed her that they were about fifteen minutes from their destination. The roads had not been as snowy as Gibbs had predicted; they had made good time.

"I figured you more as a Poe girls, Abbs."

She giggled. There is a lot you don't know about me."

"Then tell me everything."

"Only if you do the same, Gibbs. I mean, don't feel pressured if there is some stuff...I don't want to rush you."

Gibbs nodded as he slowly pulled into Stillwater. This place always looked exactly the same. He pulled behind Jack's store so the noise from his truck wouldn't alert Jack prematurely to their presence. Gibbs wished Abby to see the delighted look on Jack's face when he saw her. "Wait here," he told her outside the door. He opened it and left it cracked after he entered.

"Where does a man get shells for a Winchester around here?" Jack turned as he heard the voice, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Leroy! What in hell's name are you doing here?"

"Have a few days off, Dad. Wanted to see you."

"I'll be damned." Jack walked forward and hugged his son. "Good to see you."

"You too, Dad. Sorry to drop in like this, unannounced. But you'll see why. I brought someone..."

"Is she good enough? You know who I think...if she's like your bat-shit ex-wife Diane, Leroy, I swear..."

"No, Dad." Gibbs grinned and beckoned Abby inside. Jackson's smile brought lit up the small store.

"Abby, sweetheart!" He gathered her into a huge bear hug, which Abby returned enthusiastically. "I kept telling Leroy here to bring you here. Has he finally wizened up and told you he was over the moon for you?"

"Aw, Dad," Gibbs said, his ears turning red.

"Yes, he did."

"Good job, son. Nobody is more perfect for you. Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

TBC...

Author's Note: Thank you for the great reviews everyone! This story has taken me down a different road than I had originally planned. So much for my supposed one-shot!


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you, Jack," Abby whispered, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I told you." Gibbs smirked slightly. Jack had responded exactly the way he had hoped. "We'll be staying for tomorrow and Tuesday, if that's ok with you, Dad."

"Thank you, Abby, you got my son to finally visit! I'll as you again, son, how do you get any work done with such a beautiful woman around?"

"It's been almost impossible sometimes, Dad. She's wonderful." Abby blushed and ducked her head. Gibbs strode forward and slid his arms around his waist. Abby kissed his cheek.

"I've got stew in the crock-pot. I think this is a good occasion as any to close up early and head home!."

Abby's smile grew larger and she giggled. Gibbs gave her a questioning look. "I was imagining a store in D.C. closing at 4. There'd be riots!"

"Small town charm," Jack replied with a smile. He went about closing the store down. As they all went to head to jack's house, abby asked what she could do to help. "You just relax, sweetheart."

Jack's house hadn't changed a bit to Jethro's eyes. He smiled to himself. He felt at home instantly, and hoped Abby felt the same.

"You two can stay in Leroy's old room. The sheets are clean," Jack said, pulling Abby's bag out of her hand. "Do you want coffee, Leroy?"

"You know me well." Jack began the coffee and Abby and Gibbs went to drop their bags in him room. Abby looked around. Gibbs' room hadn't changed at all. A large bookshelf sat by the large window, which boasted a cushioned window bench.

"You loved to read as a child too."

Gibbs nodded. "I got that from my mother. She read to me every night before bed. I was reading on my own before I started school."

"I see it." Gibbs pulled her into a hug. She had been quieter than normal today. She normally would have been chatting away a million miles an hour with Jack. "You ok, Abbs?"

She nodded. "Hmm." Abby snuggled in closer, burying her nose in his neck. "You smell good. Like sawdust. I am going to start mixing a perfume that is made from sawdust, old spice, and coffee. For when I'm not with you, so I can smell like you." Gibbs hugged her tight.

"Abby, sweetheart, I _never_ want to be away from you again. I love you." Abby stood on her toes to kiss him. Without her boots she was a few inches shorter than him.

"We should go back to Jack." Hand in hard, they went downstairs to find Jack holding two steaming mugs of coffee. It was almost 5, but it seemed later. Jack had started a fire in the living room.

"Stew will be ready soon. You two sit by the fire and warm up."

"Jack, please, let me help!" Jack acquiesced and set Abby the task of preparing the green beans. Abby and Jack worked, chatting lightly. Gibbs had gone to the shed to lug some wood back to the house for the fire.

"Tell me about your relationship with Leroy, Abby. He treating you right?"

"Absolutely. He's the best person I know. He puts on this tough facade, but underneath it he cares a bunch. You can see it with how he treats victims and children. I love him so much, Jack, but sometimes..." She trailed off.

"Sometimes what?"

"I'm worried that he will never love me as much as he loved Shannon. That's I'm not enough."

"Honey, you are the first gal Leroy has brought home like this since Shannon. I may not know everything about him, but I know this much; that boy loves you." Abby smiled at Jack's use of the word "boy" for Gibbs. Gibbs re-entered the kitchen at that moment. Together the three of them put the finishing touches on dinner. They sat around Jack's kitchen table. Jack broke out wine glasses and a bottle of wine. "I think having my two favorite people here is reason enough to celebrate."

"I'll second that" Gibbs said, looking at Abby. She'd had a distant look on her face for awhile. Gibbs wasn't sure what to make of it. It made him nervous. He reached across the table to snag her hand. She squeezed his hand back; this heartened him.

Jack and Gibbs shot down Abby's attempts to clean up. Abby wandered through Jack's living room, peering at the photos placed carefully around. By the time Gibbs and Jack finished the dishes and joined Abby in the living room, she had found a photo album and was leafing through it, smiling.

"Gibbs, you sent him pictures of the team!"

"I like those guys. Especially that Tony. He's a bit of a loose cannon, but he's a good kid. Really admires you, Leroy. What do they think of you two, together?"

Abby opened her mouth to speak, but didn't seem to find the words. She flushed and looked at Gibbs with nervous, wide eyes. "We haven't told them, yet, Dad." Gibbs jumped in.

"Why not?" Jack looked at Gibbs with a stern look, the same look that Gibbs often shot to various members of his team. "You should be proud of this beautiful gal."

"I am, Dad. This is brand new. Besides, I'm not sure what Abby..."

"I want to tell them, of course. Why would you not think that?"

"We'll tell em, when we get back home." Abby nodded silently. She returned to the album. Jack pointed to his collection of DVDs and asked Abby which one she would like to watch. She chose _Raiders of the Lost Ark._ Gibbs was glad when she laid her head in his lap. He slowly stroked her hair, and Jack kept shooting them quick glances, smiling openly.

Abby hugged Jack goodnight after the movie and fervently thanked him for having her. She went up to bed; Gibbs and Jack had a nightcap. The spoke sparingly; enjoying each others company for now. They hugged before retiring. Gibbs entered the room he shared with Abby quietly, as not to wake Abby. He needn't have worried there. She was sitting in the window, wrapped in a blanket. She was staring out at the night.

"You going to tell me what's wrong, Abbs?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"That the story you're stickin' with?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I'm worried."

"About what?" Gibbs sat down next to her.

"That you don't love me as much as I love you."

"Abbs, we've been through this..."

"Gibbs, please, let me say this." He fell silent, and nodded.

"You've been married before. I haven't. I have no clue what I'm doing and if you didn't realize before I'll tell you, I have avoided serious relationships for the most part. Chosen people I knew were wrong for me. McGee and I never would have lasted. It's obvious how much you loved Shannon, and I'm afraid you never can love me that much. And besides that, you have dated the most sophisticated women. Plus, I'm scared I am too damaged for you, and that I will freak out on you."

"Abby." She had ducked her head. Gibbs stroked her cheek. "I never thought I would truly love Shannon, you're right there. I was proved so wrong, and I have never been happier to be wrong. I loved Shannon when I was so young, and I am a different person now. I did love her, but now, with you, I think maybe I love you even more."

Abby looked at him, astonished. She opened her mouth to speak. He cut her of with a kiss. "And damaged? I've got the final word on damaged. You have always treated me like I wasn't and gave me exactly what I needed when I was in a hole I didn't think I could crawl out of. You didn't know when you did, but each time I was so depressed, you fixed it. Abbs, you can tell me anything, I will help you through it too!"

Abby opened her blanket, curled up against him, and Gibbs grabbed the blanket to wrap around both of them. "I like it here."

"The window? It's always been my favorite spot. Abby, you're deflecting. Tell me."

"Promise."

"That you won't decide I am too damaged."

TBC...

Author's note: Been a crazy week. New, longer chapter by the weekend with any luck. Hope you're still liking it!


	10. Chapter 10

"That could never happen, Abbs. I love you more than anything and that won't change."

"Promise."

Gibbs sighed. "I promise. Please tell me."

Abby wound her arm around one of his in a possessive way. She began to pick at an imaginary spot on Gibbs' shirt. She used her other hand to trace around the back of his hand with her fingernail. He shivered; it was ticklish. "Gibbs, I like this window seat. I bet you sat up here all the time. I would have. I don't think I ever would have left."

"I'll build you one. At my house. The window in my bedroom is perfect for it."

"Hmm. I'd like that. You need to teach me how to do it."

"Do what? Build stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Abby, you're defecting again. Don't, talk to me instead. Please."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Be stern like that."

"You said you liked it."

"Not now. It's scaring me."

Gibbs pulled her to him. "Tell me." Abby looked at him with her big, beautiful eyes. She shook her head and held up her hands, indicating that she was going to sign to him.

_I love you. I'm scared to tell you this because I'm afraid you might get mad for not telling you sooner, or mad that I let it happen, twice even, sort of. _She signed fast. Gibbs had to pay attention well to keep up. His skills were not as up to par as hers. _In college, I met this guy, and he was really sweet, cute, charming, president of his frat and all these clubs. We started going out, he'd take me to the best restaurants, he had lots of money, that type of guy, you know? After a while he changed. He started acting really jealous, even of my girlfriends. He got really controlling and I had to check in with him when I wanted to go anywhere, and he started screening my friends too. He even wanted to approve my class schedule. At first it was just verbal, then it wasn't._ Gibbs tensed. He could tell where this was going and he felt a surge of anger stronger than anything he had known in a long time. He wanted to find this guy and take his head off. _At first he just __slapped me. Lightly, then harder later. He would get so angry. When the real stuff started to happen, he would cry later and tell me how sorry he was. It just got worse. He threw me down a set of stairs once. I was too scared to leave him. _Abby buried her head in his neck and he held her for a few minutes. He knew now that what she needed most was support. He could feel tears pricking his own eyes.

Abby was crying softly now too. She started signing again. _Carol figured out what was going on, and threatened him with castration. My RA got involved and got the police involved. He went to rehab for something, I don't know what they're calling it, and I didn't see him again. Some of this started showing back up in my nightmares awhile back, when I called you every night._

Gibbs found his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We weren't together then, and it's not something you tell everyone. I didn't want to burden you." Abby's voice was raw.

"You wouldn't have."

"I thought I would. I wanted to tell you, but then you asked me to not tell you anything deep, and I panicked. I still don't know why you said that?"

"It's the stupidest thing I've ever said and if I could take it back I would."

"You don't think I'm too damaged?" She looked at him with plaintive, questioning eyes. "I don't have much family, I lost my mom and dad, I don't talk to my brother, I have one best friend in D.C. and I'm sort of outgrowing my other friends. They want to party all the time, and I'm getting tired of that. I'm lonely sometimes, and I'll probably get really clingy with you because I love you so much."

"You won't be as clingy with me as I am with you," Gibbs stated. He leaned down to kiss her soundly. "I haven't needed anyone this much in I can't tell you how long."

"I need you so much it scares me."

"Promise me that you won't ever hurt me."

"I never, ever, could hurt you, Abby. " He positioned his fingers for his own sign. _I love you._ Gibbs then laid his fingers on her cheek. _My girl._ Abby hugged him tighly.

"That's not all, Gibbs." She looked at him again. Gibbs scanned her face with soft eyes. She began to speak softly again. "My parents always told me they loved me. When I was 15 my grandparents and aunt got together and decided it was in my and Luca's best interest to live with my aunt and uncle for a time. They decided my parents couldn't be the best parents, because they were deaf. I don't need to tell you it wasn't true! But it happened anyway. As much as our parents cared, my aunt and uncle didn't. We lived with them for two years and it was the worst two years of my life. My uncle would tell me I'm an idiot and was too stupid to live."

Gibbs felt another rush of anger. Now it was three people he wanted to find and slap into the next dimension. How could anyone tell this beautiful girl such awful things, or hut her? Tears were falling freely down his cheeks now too. He held her close.

"You're perfect, Abbs. Absolutely perfect. Nobody had the right to say or do anything to hurt you like this. I love, you, I love you, I love you..."

"I love you, Jethro."

"You're not damaged a bit. I promise I will always, always be there for you."

"Me too, for you."

"Abbs, promise me you'll always tell me these things so I can help you through it."

"I promise. " She reached up and began running her fingers through his hair, fingernails lightly scraping his scalp. "Nobody ever should have hurt you either, Gibbs. You said, ex wives with baseball bats and golf clubs. Anything else? I need to know it all so I can know where to send chocolates. Full of acid."

Gibbs chuckled. "Been slapped a few times is all."

"I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't. Abby, you have a beautiful heart." He stood up. "Let's go to sleep, sweetheart." Abby stood too. Gibbs motioned for her to stay. He went to pull down the covers, walked back to her, lifted her into his arms, and placed her carefully in the bed. After tucking her in, he ran to the bathroom for nightly teeth-brushing. He smiled at Abby when she begged him to hurry back.

As Gibbs climbed into bed, Abby shifted so her head was on his chest. Once again Gibbs found himself marveling at how perfectly her body always moulded to his. It always had, he realized, even before they were together. It was like pieces of a puzzle.

"Can I ask you something?" Abby spoke up.

"Anything."

"Yesterday, when we were together, you know..." Gibbs could almost feel her blush. "You were so gentle. Can it always be like that? I mean, it may look like I'm into the heavy stuff, like BSDM and bondage and _Fifty Shades of Grey _but I don't, I can't. Not after what I went through. Nobody I dated really understood; most were too rough."

"I never felt comfortable with that either, Abbs. My first priority is to protect you."

"I love you."

"I promise I won't hurt you." She kissed his chest, right over his heart. "Abby, did Mahwer hurt you too? Is that why you said it happened twice?"

She nodded. "It was only a few times, before I ended it and got the restraining order."

"I always regretted not sticking him in one of Ducky's autopsy freezers and leaving him there."

"You're the sweetest person I know, Gibbs, what did I do to deserve you? You even brought me flowers after I yelled at you." Abby gasped suddenly. "I forgot, my neighbor said she'd take care of them while we're gone! She loves flowers." Gibbs smiled into the darkness. His joyful, happy, Abby was slowly showing back up. He hoped he could always make her happy.

"I can get you more, Abbs."

"Did you mean it? That you'd build me a window seat in your room? Gibbs, you don't sleep there, and the room isn't even put together!"

"We can put it together together, Abbs. I want to share everything with you."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Gibbs? I love everything about you. I love how your eyes crinkle when you smile. I love how you have a smile that's just for me. I love how safe I feel when you wrap me in my arms. I love how you didn't tell me I was being a stupid girl when I told you my secret. I love how you are so protective of everyone you care about. I love your gorgeous eyes and your sexy smile. I love how hot you look when you wear a black jacket. I hope how you lean your head down really close to mine when we're in the lab and I'm showing you something. I love how you've only risen your voice to me once in all the time I've known you."

Gibbs had tears running freely down his face. He didn't remember the last time somebody told him things about himself that were good; he was used to a lot of negativity. "Abbs, where do I begin? I love how you've never called me a bastard. I love how generous you are and I love how you don't take shit from anyone. I love how beautiful your skin is, so beautiful and pristine. I love each of your tattoos and how they each mean something special about you. I love how smart you are. I love how unique you are. I love how we have our own special language. I love how you treat your friends as if they're family. I love that I can tell you anything. I always loved when you would spend the night at my place and you would talk to me when I worked on the boat. I love how you're the only one who's never teased me about the boat. I love how sweet you are to my goddaughter, and to Leyla. I love how you act like I'm not old, and you treat me like I am still everything. I love how I've never loved anyone as much as I love you since..."

"I could never love anyone the way I love you You're it for me, Gibbs. There could never be anyone else."

"You're it for me too, Abby. Always were. I knew you were the one when I saw you comforting a victim, Sandy, the girl who was blind, in autopsy. I'd been falling for you before, but that was the moment I knew."

"For me I knew that I was irrevocably head over heels for you was they way you treated Corporal Ernie Yoast, the Medal of Honor Recipient. You fought like hell for him. I'd never seen anything like it. You didn't know him, but because he was a Marine he was in your family and that meant everything to you. And that was the first time I got insanely jealous, too, because you were flirting so much with that Faith Coleman!"

"I wasn't!"

"You totally were! What was worse, though, is when you dated that blonde who killed the guy."

"Don't remind me!"

"Only if you promise only to kiss me from now on."

"Done."

Abby curled into him further. "I'm already used to falling asleep in your arms, Gibbs." She kissed his arm. "Thank you for bringing me here. I needed a break."

"You're welcome. Try to get some rest tomorrow, k?"

TBC...

Author's Note: Thank you for your lovely reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

This time, Abby woke wrapped around Gibbs. Her front was to his back, and she had her arms clamped firmly around his stomach. He was breathing deeply, giving her the indication that he was still asleep. She closed her eyes and pressed her nose against his back, inhaling deeply. He smelled so good.

Gibbs, it would seem, was always in tune with her. He stirred and mumbled her name, and something that sounded like "I love you" before groaning sleepily. As he woke up fully, he turned in his arms. She tightened her arms around his back. "Morning, handsome."

He smiled his disarming smile, the one she'd seen him only smile at her. "Morning, beautiful,"

Abby snuggled in closer. "Don't want to let you go yet. What time is it?"

"8:30. Dad's having Leroy Moore run the store today. He'd love to meet you, though. We'll swing by later."

"I can't wait. I want to meet him. I want to learn everything about you I possibly can."

Gibbs laughed. "Why don't you start by asking me?"

Abby perked up. "How do you get the freaking boat out of your basement? Why won't you tell anyone? What are you building now? What's your favorite color? Favorite movie? What can I do to help you when you're having a tough time? Can I get you a new TV so we can watch movies and cuddle on your couch? Will you promise not to sleep on the couch any more? Where do you want to go more than anywhere else in the world? What's your favorite book? Almost every guy I have dated raised their voices to me, will you never do that? Do you know that I love you more than anything?" It all came out in a rush, which she didn't intend. She buried her face in her pillow in embarrassment.

"Holy crap, Abbs, slow down!" Gibbs was amused, and smiled at her jabbering. "First of all, I won't ever raise my voice to you. Not for any reason. It's a rule now. We'll create our own set of rules. As for the TV, I'll get one. Flatscreen, blu-ray, hi-def, but you will have to help me figure out all that doingus."

"Doingus?!" Abby buried her head in his chest so her laughter wouldn't wake Jack. "I can't believe you said that! Is that even a word?!" It took five minutes for Abby's giggles to subside.

"It is now," he said with a smile. As for my favorite colors, they are black, for your hair, white, for your skin, and green, for your eyes. There are so many places I want to visit; New Zealand, Ireland, Morocco, The Bahamas. I could never pick a favorite book. My favorite movie is _Casablanca_. When I get a new TV, I'm counting on you and Tony to broaden my horizons."

"Gibbs, _Casablanca_ was the first movie we watched together! Remember, the first time I was having nightmares about autopsy and you came over with the movie when you came to check up on me?"

"I remember. I think that was the first time you or I stayed over at the others' house too."

"I want to to stay over more."

"You too. You asked me what you can do when it's tough on me. Would you mind if I put a few pictures of Shannon and Kelly around my house? My ex-wives had issues with it and over time it got easier not to. But if you're not comfortable with it..."

"I'd love if you did. They'll always be a part of you. I credit them both with making you the strong, sweet, caring and considerate person you are today."

Gibbs hugged her again. "Thank you. I love you, you know that? Something else I've always needed after I've had an awful day or I am exhausted after a tough, long case is not to be nagged or snapped at. None of my exes understood."

"I do, and I won't do it to you. Remember how I told you that I had to live with my aunt and uncle? They were the worst naggers, of each other. They are still married but hate each other to this day. I swore I'd never be like that."

"I swear I won't do it to you either."

"Gibbs, you're the best. I love you so much."

"Abbs, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"After you found out about the Pedro Hernandez fiasco, you asked me if I loved you like a daughter..."

Abby put a finger to his lips. She saw where this was heading. "I asked only because I thought that's all I ever would be to you. I hated it, but I was convinced you'd never see me in any other way."

"Always loved you, Abbs, but _not_ like a daughter. If I hadn't been so shell-shocked I would have asked you if you were nuts. It bugged me forever, too, because I thought you only saw me as a father."

"You're not old enough to be my father!" True, they were only 13 years apart, but his silver hair made it seem like more.

"The boat and the basement, and what I'm building now is gonna have to wait, Abbs." She pouted. He leaned down and kissed her; first her mouth, then her neck. She giggled. She couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"My dad wants us to do our old family Sunday traditions today." Gibbs stroked Abby's back as she nuzzled his neck and chest.

"Hmm?"

"When everyone in the house had had a long week and was tired, we would go to breakfast when everyone got up. We'd spent the day relaxing, reading, watching movies, watching football, or playing games. We'd order pizza and eat off paper plates in the living room. Nobody was required to go into the kitchen, clean anything, or be stressed. It kept us from going crazy."

"That sounds absolutely perfect. I hate the idea of always 'doing.' Can we play trivial pursuit today? It's my favorite!"

"Anything you want, Abbs."

In another hour, Gibbs, Abby, and Jack were awake and showered. Jack offered his arm to Abby as they walked towards the local diner. Abby loved how everything in this small town was close, and how everyone stopped to talk to their neighbor. Gibbs pulled out Abby's chair for her in the small diner. She liked this place; it had character. Jack ordered coffee for the table, and Abby looked through the menu. Everything looked so good. She ended up ordering eggs, corned beef, toast, hash browns, and pancakes. Her eyes grew so wide at the portion sizes she was presented with that Gibbs and Jack both laughed. Thankfully, Gibbs shared her stack on pancakes. Several people came up to Gibbs to greet him. He introduced her to each, and Abby greeted them each shyly.

Finally, somebody Abby did recognize appeared; the sheriff, Ed. She knew that Ed and Gibbs were now on rather good terms. Ed shook her hand warmly before proceeding to give Gibbs news about the Winslow family, from the case that had first brought Gibbs home. The daughter, Emily, had taken her son and cut ties with her family, and moved. Chuck, in a fit of guilt ridden spirituality, became a born again Christian and was not traveling to some remote place to do mission work. Abby was relieved. He creeped her out.

Gibbs noticed her expression. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and signed _I'll always keep you safe_. She rewarded him with a dazzling smile.

The three of them enjoyed the most relaxing day Abby had known in years. They played a game of trivial pursuit, with Gibbs the victor. Gibbs brushed Abby's hair as they sat and watched _Fast Five_ . Jack absolutely refused Abby's offer to pay for the pizza, reasoning that the two of them showing up had made his week.

The best part of the day, though, was when they visited Leroy Jethro Moore after breakfast. Leroy reminded Abby so much of her own father. She knew that there was some bad blood between Jack and Leroy before, but now they seemed thick as thieves. Leroy told them all stories of Gibbs growing up that Jack didn't know. Gibbs got a few raised eyebrows from Jack and had the grace too look ashamed. Leroy took an instant shining to Abby, and the two traded email addresses.

"See, Abbs, everyone likes you," Gibbs had said. She rewarded him with a kiss to the cheek.

Now, as the hour grew late again, Abby dozed in Gibbs' arms as Jack and Gibbs spoke. She caught a few of their words as she drifted in and out of consciousness. They seemed to be speaking freely. Abby hoped Jack would be a constant in their lives from now on.

Abby's favorite words from their conversation occurred right before the two men retired for the night. "She's the one, dad. Abby is it."

"I can see that, son. That girl loves you with her whole heart."

"I never though I'd love anyone like this, dad,"

"She's like a daughter to me now, Leroy. Take good care of her."

"I will, dad. Always."

"Make it at the top of that insane list of rules you have, son."

"It always was number one, dad. To protect and love Abby first, even before this started. My rule two slot was open, I always considered my "number one" as it were to really be number two. My team was always confused. Now that we're together I will have to tell them what really happened."

"Good, son. I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too, dad." Gibbs carried Abby up the stairs. As they settled into bed, Abby woke again. "You're it for me too, Gibbs."

"I love you."

"I promised you a back rub the other day. Turn."

"Aren't you tired, Abbs?"

"Not too tired to run your shoulders." Gibbs turned, and Abby worked the knots and kinks out of this back. Gibbs enjoyed this immensely; he was much more tense than he would ever let on. The last thing he heard before falling into a deep sleep was: "My first rule is to make sure you know how much you are loved."

TBC...

Author's Note: This week is going to be nuts for me. If I don't update for the next few days, don't worry! Have ideas for our star-crossed lovers!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Chapter is rated M!

Abby and Gibbs left the following morning. Jack and LJ Moore had a trip planned to the World War II Memorial planned in April Gibbs offered his house for them to stay. Gibbs seemed rather subdued this morning. Gibbs and Jack had gone for a walk early that morning while Abby got ready to leave. She knew Gibbs had wanted to talk to his father, and that her needing a break from D.C. and the job weren't the only reason that they had come here. Gibbs had returned from the walk clutching a small package. He had not said a word about it, and shoved it into is bag and zipped it up. Abby thought his eyes seemed a little bright, but Gibbs didn't catch her eye, but rather grunted "coffee" and went downstairs. Abby noticed he had also grabbed a few things from his room and packed them as well-a photo album, a book, and a small wood box.

Abby ate breakfast with the two men and chatted lightly with Jack. She had been sitting next to Gibbs during meals and either had her hand in his or on his back, but now she sat farther away. He seemed off and she didn't want to aggravate him if something was wrong.

They set off right after breakfast. It was early, but Abby was feeling more refreshed after the relaxing days she had. She hated to admit it, but she had been feeling run down lately with everything that was happening. She rebuffed Gibbs's attempt to load her bag in the back of his truck, tossed it in, and ran to give Jack one last hug. Gibbs also gave his dad a lingering hug, and exchanged "I love yous" with him. He joined Abby at the truck. Gibbs failed to stifle a yawn.

"Want me to drive?" Abby asked, holding her hand out for the keys.

"Sure."

Abby was taken aback. She grabbed the keys before he could change his mind, and they took off. Abby had driven his truck before, so she was familiar with it and felt comfortable. Gibbs shifted towards her. "Thank you, Abbs. For everything. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Anything for you. Thank you for bringing me. Jack helped me so much, Gibbs. It meant so much to me that he told me that he considers me a daughter and loves me. It makes me realize I really do have a family."

"You always will, with me."

"Gibbs, are you ok? You seemed sad when you got back this morning."

"I'm ok. I had a pretty heavy talk with my dad this morning."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I dunno."

"Don't shut me out, Gibbs. I talked to you about things that were really hard for me to talk about. Please do the same for me. I want to help you."

"You do."

"I'm serious, Gibbs. This is going to be best if you let me take care of you too. In fact, I _need_ to take care of you. You have a terrible habit of shutting us out and..."

"Ok, Abbs, ok!" Gibbs threw his arms up in mock defeat. "Can I tell you when we get home? I have something I want to show you."

"All right," Abby conceded. "But if you don't I'll pester you until you go crazy."

"Already am crazy, Abbs. About you."

"Aww Gibbs you say the sweetest things!"

He chuckled. "You're sweet. Thanks for driving. Now I'm the one that's exhausted."

"We still have a few more days off, right?"

"Until Monday."

"We'll tell the team Monday?" Abby looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I was thinking we ought to have a barbecue on Saturday. Invite everyone. Tell them then."

"Really, you mean it?!" Abby beamed. "Wait, a barbecue in the winter? It's cold!"

"Inside. We can do steaks on the grill and have everyone bring something. We'll invite Kyle too. Leyla, Amira, Fornell if he wants to come. I'm proud of you and I want everyone to know."

"I want everyone to know how happy you make me."

"Are you worried about Tim?" Gibbs asked.

Trust him to know what she was worried about. "A little. It used to seem like he got really jealous."

"I think he knows. Remember his book draft? He implied that Amy and Agent Tibbs would get together. I think he saw it."

"Maybe I should tell him first, so he's not blindsided or embarrassed."

"That's a good idea. Why didn't he keep dating that gamer girl? They seemed perfect."

"It baffles me too. Poor Tim, he's had bad luck. Remember the cheerleader he lost?!" Abby sobered. "And the one who tried to kill him."

"We all have had bad luck. Me with the blond who killed the guy, Tony with E.J., Ducky with the doctor."

"We're like a soap opera!"

"It's all changed now, Abbs, with us."

"You can always trust me, Gibbs. And I promise to never raise me voice to you either."

"I appreciate, that, Abbs, more than I can say. If you have to yell at me, do it like this." He held up his fingers.

Abby brought his fingers to her lips and kissed them. "Same goes for you." He nodded and yawned again. Abby urged him to take a nap, which he did. She listened to his soft breathing and smiled. Gibbs always slept so quietly. He didn't snore, and once last night Abby was so worried she checked to see if he was breathing. She hadn't ever known anyone to sleep so quietly. He woke three hours later. Abby had gotten gas and he didn't even stir for that. He stretched widely. She reached over to rumple his hair. He looked so cute when he just woke up. "Hungry?"

He nodded. "Yeah." They found another small diner off the road. This time, Abby insisted on paying and wouldn't take no for an answer. "K, Abbs, you win this time."

She took it as an attempt from him to let her start taking care of him, as she had wanted. She smiled happily and paid after leaning in to steal a quick kiss. "I love you, Gibbs."

"I like it when you call me Jethro."

"I love you Jethro."

"Love you more." Gibbs held out his hands for the keys. "I'll drive now, you rest. She nodded and pulled him to her as they walked out to the truck, her arm tight around his waist. Gibbs opened the truck door for her, and helped her clamber in. When he himself was seated, he wasted no time in leaving. Abby began to run her fingers through his hair again. It was so soft.

"Your hair is so soft. But I wish you'd let it grow a bit so I can play with it more."

"I'll do that, if that's what you want."

Abby smiled contently. "I want you. Do you want me to read to you again?"

"No. I want you to tell me things about yourself I don't know."

And Abby was off. She began chattering a mile a minute. "I'm scared of ladders, and I love turtles. My favorite color used to be black before I met you but now it's blue for your eyes. I stay covered in the sun because I burn easily. I love Harry Potter, and I want you to read them too. Your basement is one of my favorite places. I want you to get better lighting in there because I don't want you to hurt your eyes. I want to go to Italy. I make coffee sometimes just because the smell reminds me of you. I love thunderstorms but I hate driving in rain. I hate driving in snow. I miss Louisiana a lot. I like the show MASH. I'm not good at being domestic. I miss Kate a lot. I speak Cajun. I love to read. I hate reality TV."

Gibbs was amused. "You're so energetic. I love it. You're keeping me young."

"You are young Gibbs. And you keep getting hotter."

"You keep getting more beautiful." Abby and Gibbs talked so much for the rest of the ride is came as a surprise to both when they hit D.C. It didn't take long to get to Gibbs' house, with Gibbs knowing the best shortcuts and routes. "We'll stop here and get freshened up, but there is somewhere I want to take you, Abbs." He grabbed both their bags from the truck and brought them to the door, and brandished his keys to unlock his door.

"Gibbs your door is locked!" Abby practically shrieked.

"You asked me to start locking it." Abby beamed at the fact that Gibbs locked his door just for her. It had become his "thing" not to and it meant the world he would change something so essentially him just for her. As they shed their jackets in his entry, Abby grabbed his arms and dragged him to her, kissing him fiercely.

"There's somewhere I wanna take you first, Special Agent Gibbs."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "And where's that, my sweet little lab bat?"

"I think you know, Gunny." She ran forward and jumped into his arms. He lifted her easily and made his way to the stairs, with Abby's legs crossed at his back, one of her arms locked around his neck, and her other arm attempting to remove their clothing at the same time. They kissed deeply, almost desperately. When Gibbs reached his bedroom, didn't hesitate at all to bring her there, as she thought he might. He lowered her to the bed gently. Clothing was shed quickly, thrown haphazardly around the room. Gibbs growled into her neck that he couldn't wait to be joined with her. Abby gasped at the feel of his growl against her neck. However, once they were joined, Gibbs was both gentle and demanding.

They took their time with each other. Abby, showing a surprising bout of strength, gripped his shoulders and rolled them over so she was on top. She leaned over and whispered over and over to Gibbs how good he made her feel. She made love to him slowly, teasing them both. She skated her long nails over his chest, down his arms, and through his hair. Gibbs nearly lost control when she sucked his neck. He sat up quickly, bringing her so she sat perfectly in his lap. As they moved a bit faster, they clung to each other, whispering barely coherent words into each others' ear and crying out. As they both spiraled higher and higher, Abby began calling out "Jethro" over and over. This spurred him to dance his fingers over her where they were joined, making her cry out even louder.

They both exploded together and held each other through it. Abby remained in his lap, still joined with him. "Don't move. Please don't move. You feel so good. Please don't move. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"God, Abbs." Gibbs didn't seem able to say anything else. He only held her tightly, running his hands over his back."

"You're perfect, Jethro." It was something she had said before and wanted him to hear again, and believe. "You're perfect. Don't ever believe you're not."

"My sweet girl. I love you so damn much."

It took them a while to disentangle their limbs and get dressed again. They traded kisses with each article of clothing pulled back on. Eventually they finished dressing and Gibbs led her back downstairs. "I still wanna take you somewhere. We'll come back here when we're done and I'll give you what you said you wanted before we left."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to make love to you against a wall in the basement, in front of the fire on my rug, on the washer, and anywhere else I choose." She threw his arms around his neck again in a crushing hug.

"Perfect, Jethro," she said again.

"You're perfect too, Abbs."

The drive didn't take too long. They were headed into what seemed like forest area. Gibbs made Abby promise to close her eyes and not open them until he said so. He parked the truck, ensured that her eyes were still closed, and walked around, opened her door, and picked her up and set her outside. On her feet. He led her a little way. "Open them now, Abbs."

She did, and let out a shriek that echoed in the quiet. Before her sat a small, half-finished cabin. "Holy _shit, _Gibbs! This is _yours_?! This is what you're building? You're building small parts of it in the basement bringing them here?"

"Yeah. No cell service here, Abbs. It's just us and nature. When I finish it, it'll be ours. It'll be a special place that only we know about and can get away from everything. I was planning to put a cot here, but I'll have to rethink that, now, won't I?"

She smiled blissfully. "A cot is all we need. All I need is your body against mine for warmth. No clothing, preferably. God, Gibbs, I love what you can make with your hands. You're amazing."

Gibbs pulled her to him and lifted her off her feet and spun her around and around. "This is one of the reasons I love you so much, Abbs. You're the only person who knows and understands me." He pulled her towards a log to sit on. He pulled out the small package she had seen Gibbs return with after his walk with Jack this morning. "My dad gave this to me. I want you to have it."

She opened the package. Inside was a silver necklace with a teardrop emerald. Abby held it up, where it caught the last of the sunlight and glittered. "it's so beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"It belonged to my mother. Her favorite color was this green. Jack gave it to her on the day I was born. He wanted you to have it, because he said that he knows nobody loved me like you do and that my mother would adored you."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Abby wrapped her arms tightly around Gibbs. "Thank you," she choked out. She fastened the necklace around her neck.

"It matches your eyes," Gibbs said, reaching his thumb over to brush over her eyes. Her eyes drifted shut. "I wanted to wait until your birthday, but I couldn't. I had to give it to you now."

"I love you more than anything."

Gibbs hugged her tightly. "No one has ever said 'I love you' to me as much as you have, Abby."

"Well, I do, I hope you know how much. I'm still kicking myself about how I yelled at you on Friday night. Especially after you showed me that you kept the fortune I gave you." She dug into her bag and gave him the fortune. "I want you to keep it. You've always been my best friend." Gibbs slipped it back into his wallet. He held out his hand to her.

"It's getting late. I want to get home and get this party for Saturday arranged. "Nothing too fancy, just a potluck."

"Let's grab Chinese on our way. My treat."

"Sounds delicious, Abbs." Gibbs drove right to the Chinese place. The two of them always got such great service here, as they stopped in so often. They walked hand in hand into the small restaurant. The older lady that owned the restaurant with her family greeted them.

"You two, finally!" She cried when she saw them hand in hand. "I always knew."

Abby blushed. "He's the best." The two women chatted while Gibbs ordered the food. Abby relieved Gibbs of some of the food boxes as they walked towards the car. It was only seven; they had made good time from Stillwater today. Abby couldn't wait to get home. Snuggling into Gibbs' house with Chinese food, the fire, and just the two of them already seemed like the most natural thing in the world. She was so happy she felt like she was floating. Gibbs turned the car onto his street.

"I'll get a set of keys to my place made for you, Abbs."

"You mean it?!"

"Of course I do. It'll stay locked now. I have to keep you safe." Gibbs already had a key to her apartment. She have it to him a while ago, stating that he was her emergency contact and, as such, needed the key. He had been happy to receive it.

Gibbs wasted no time in starting a fire. Abby grabbed paper plates for them from the kitchen. As she sat next to Gibbs, silently munching on the Lemon chicken (hers) and the Sweet and Sour Pork (him) Abby reflected on their relationship. If she really thought about if, they had been basically dating for a long time, without the benefit of sex. They shared many dinners out together. Gibbs always had taken Abby for her birthday, and had even let her take him out for his, even though he hardly celebrated it. She'd spend the night at his house if she ever felt scared or threatened. He was the first person she ever went to when she was hurting. He was the one who always noticed first when she wasn't ok. He brought her treats every day, and gave her a kiss on the cheek for a job well done.

Abby cleared up the food while Gibbs began the task of calling the team to invite them to the potluck on Saturday. Abby called McGee, however. They had the best talk they had had in years. McGee told Abby that he always knew that Gibbs was the one for her and that he was happy for her.

"He'll treat you well, Abby. He cares for you, it's obvious."

"I'm sorry of I ever hurt you, Tim. You're one of my best friends."

"I wasn't exactly fair to you, Abby. We were always better as friends, and I knew that, but I didn't...I mean...and I judged you pretty harshly over the goth thing in the end. I'm sorry, Abby."

"it's ok, Tim. Do me a favor and don't tell anyone? We wanna tell them on Saturday.

"I won't. I can't believe Gibbs is breaking his rule. He wouldn't do that unless he truly loved you."

"I know." Abby ended the call with a huge smile on her face. Gibbs had taken his calls to the basement to give her some privacy. He returned to see her still smiling.

"That went well, I take it?"

"Yeah, it did. You were right. He knew you and I were meant to be and he wished us the best. How do you always know everything?"

"I don't, Abbs."

"Yes you do. You're my smart marine."

"I am yours, Abbs. Only yours. She rushed to him for a hug. Gibbs began pulling her towards the basement. She wrapped her arm around him and began to lay feather-light kisses to his jaw. They nearly tumbled down the stairs. Gibbs pressed Abby against a wall in the basement. "I've had fantasies about this too, Abbs. I don't know how i was ever able to restrain myself from pressing you against my boat and taking you there. Shh, don't speak, love. Just feel." Gibbs made good on his promises to make love to her in the basement and in front of the fire. He told her how beautiful she was as she lay on the rug. She told him that she'd never get enough of him.

Once they finally made it upstairs, Gibbs led her to his room again. "Abby, I want you to know something. I never shared this room with anyone besides Shannon. It was always too hard, but now, with you, I want to to know I am prepared to share my entire life with you. I want you by my side, always."

"I always will be, Gibbs. I promise." The enormity of the moment was not lost on her. She kissed him deeply and placed her hand in his. "I'll always be here for you, Gibbs."

He swept her into his arms again. He seemed to love doing that, and Abby was only too happy to let him. She loved the idea of this strong marine being in control, but not controlling _her. _It was something new to her, and Gibbs, while usually not one to ever surrender control, also willingly submitted to her at times. She knew how hard that would be for him, probably impossible, and showed her how much he loved her.

Abby now hooked her fingers through his belt loop. "You belong to me tonight, Gunny." He gave her an intense look; blue eyes smoldering. She held a finger to his lips and pushed him down on to the bed. He let out a low growl. "Has anyone told you how hot you are, Marine? Allow me to remind you."

Abby was now only wearing her bra and underwear. She divested Gibbs of his pants, so he now only wore boxers.

"Your hair is so sexy. It makes you look distinguished, and hot all at the same time. It's so soft...I love to run my fingers through it."

She looked deep into his eyes. "Your eyes are so gorgeous. When I'm scared or sad, all I need to do is look into your eyes and I know I'm OK."

"Your lips are so soft to kiss. Nobody has ever kissed me like you do."

She kissed his neck. "You have such a strong neck. I always want to wrap my arms around your neck and hold you close."

Her fingers drifted to his heart. "This is my favorite thing about you. You may be a no B.S. tough as nails federal agent, but you really are the sweetest person I know. You have the kindest heart of anyone I have ever met.

"Abby..." his voice cracked. His eyes had filled with tears.

"I couldn't imagine loving someone else as much as I love you. Promise me you'll always love me."

"I promise, Abbs. Nothing is going to separate us. It's just you and me from now on."

Abby continued her sensual exploration of his body. She kissed every knife cut, every bullet hole, and every scar and told him nobody ever had the right to hurt him. She told him how special he was and how he deserved only love. She found the scars she knew came from ex-wives and promised his she would never strike him. She knew he had been hurt deeply and needed to hear that.

They made love with a tenderness that consumed and eradicated every other thought than the two of them. Abby was sobbing into his neck by the end, and he was soothing her by running his hands up and down her back. She clung tightly to him. Gibbs laid down so Abby was curled perfectly against him. The cuddled just like that, soaking up each others presence and wordlessly reassuring each other of their feelings, for ages before Gibbs finally spoke, his voice hoarse.

"Abbs, there is something I need to tell you. She shifted in his arms to look at him, her large green eyes wide. "This morning you said I seemed off. I was out of it earlier after the conversation I had with my dad. It was a few decades too late, but we needed to talk. I never told anyone this, not even Shannon..." his voice faltered off.

"You can tell me anything." She stroked his cheek.

"My mother was so sick. I was fourteen when she was dying of cancer." Abby held him closer. "She was suffering so much. Hurting. My parents had the most volatile relationship I ever knew of, Abbs. It was difficult before she even got sick. She left for a time...but she always came back. I always believed she's always come back."

"Jethro..." Abby whispered. She cradled his head to her neck. He grabbed her hand and placed it against his heart. He was trembling.

"My mother killed herself, Abbs. Overdosed. Left a note." He barely got out the last words before bursting into tears. He sobbed uncontrollably in Abby's arms. Abby held him tighter than she had ever held anyone. She knew what he needed now was her support and love. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. His tears eventually slowed, and he stretched so their foreheads rested against each other.

"She didn't fight for me, Abbs. Besides Shannon, no one did."

"I will always fight for you, Jethro. I always will. Always."

"I know you will." He sighed heavily. "I spent so many years hurting. I got into fights because I was so angry. Jack didn't understand. Well, to my teenage self it seemed he didn't. He never knew that I knew the truth. I told him when I found L.J.. That's what we talked about this morning. He told me that she loved me more than anything after I told him that it felt like she had abandoned me."

Abby knew what he needed. "There is no way she didn't love you, Gibbs. There is no way that anyone who knows you couldn't love you. I'll spend the rest of my life telling you this if I need to. There's something I need you to do. If you're ever having these feelings, find me right away. I'll talk you through it and hold you. I won't let you go through this alone. I can't. My soul is connected with yours, so if you hurt, I hurt too."

"I will, Abby. Thank you. No one has ever been there for me like you have. I blamed my father for so long. If he had just been there, all along, it wouldn't have happened. I was just looking for _someone _to blame. It was the same when Shannon died. I couldn't deal with it, so I gave my father hell for the first thing I could; showing up to the funeral with a date. I knew in my heart that Jack was devastated and needed someone to help him through it, and he couldn't really turn to me this time, could he? That's one of the things Jack and I talked about this morning. I apologized to him and told him how much I always loved him."

Abby and Gibbs wordlessly pulled warm pajamas on. Gibbs' house had always been slightly cool upstairs, as he didn't make the effort to heat it. He handed Abby one of his long sleeved Marine Corps shirts. "You know I love wearing your shirts to bed, Gibbs. It makes me feel close to you."

"You can always be close to me now, Abby, love. I'm not spending another second without you."

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Abby had stroked Gibbs' hair until he fell asleep. Now, in the early morning light, she admired him. _He's gorgeous_. How had she gotten so lucky? What she wanted more than anything in the world was to be everything he needed. She knew that Gibbs had gone through hell; but she didn't realize just how much until last night. It gave her even more respect for him. He had gone through so much, and yet he was kind, honorable, and sweet. A single tear fell down her face. She didn't know if it was from sadness for what he had gone through or whether it was joy because he was hers. Maybe it was both.

Abby quietly padded to her bathroom. She freshened up. As she returned to the room, Gibbs cried out softly. His hands were twisted in the sheets, and a frown graced his face. He was clearly in the throes of a nightmare. She ran over to him quickly and gathered him in her arms. "Hey," she said, whispering in his ear. "Shh, I'm here. You're ok. I've got you."

He woke. "Abby." He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. "Abbs. My sweet girl."

"Always yours, Jethro."

"Please don't leave me." His voice was quiet, almost unintelligible. He grasped her hard.

"I never will. You know that."

"I love you so much, Abby."

She hugged him again. "You're my everything." They spent the rest of the morning cuddling and talking lightly. Abby began to tell him stories about what it was like to grow up in Louisiana. Abby told Gibbs what it had been like to go to the Mardi Gras parade in New Orleans during college. He snickered.

"I've been, Abbs."

"You, the upstanding Marine? How many beads did you get?"

"Lots, Abbs. I still have them somewhere if you want em. But you have to work for em."

"You have a dirty mind!"

"The dirtiest. But only for you."

She giggled. Abby was so happy that he was back to smiling and joking again. This was a side of Gibbs that he had only for her. She felt special, loved, and honored. She snuggled even deeper into him. "You're so warm. Are you always this warm?"

"I don't get cold as easily as some."

"You have so many muscles, that's why." She brushed her nose against his. "What do you want to do today?"

"Go back to your place so you can do what you need to do. Watch a movie together? I'll make lunch for ya."

How am I going to deal with not being with you every second at work, Gibbs? You have to promise me something."

"What's that, Abbs?"

"You have to come visit me in the lab sometimes when I don't have anything for you. Come just to say hi. I have this rare disorder where I will get really sick if I go too long without getting a kiss from you."

"I promise. You have to promise to drag me away from the Navy Yard when I don't need to be there."

"I'll take you to a Plastic Death Concert."

"You're pushin' it."

"What's your favorite TV show, Gibbs? When we get you a new TV we will have to get you movies and TV shows. I want to be able to cuddle with my Gibbs on the couch and watch movies."

"I've always loved MASH. I liked Cheers. Shows that are on now, I'll have to think. I do like Rizzoli and Isles on TNT. My guilty pleasure is Lois and Clark, from the 90's."

"That's because you're Superman, Gibbs."

"Not Superman, Abbs."

"I think you're more like Captain America, actually. You fight with a team, and you're a bit more complicated than most superheroes. The best thing about you is you are honorable and have a kind heart, and that's who he is."

"You're like Wonder Woman, Cat Woman, Black Widow, and that smart girl from Spider Man all rolled into one."

"Not Mary Jane, I hope. You mean Gwen Stacy. Wait, Gibbs, you know who they are? You watched the movies? Why didn't you tell me, we could have gone together?"

I love it when you start talking fast like that, Abbs. You're adorable."

She glared at him. "Answer the questions, Gibbs."

"I do like them. I'd go to those when work got to be too much. It was an escape. We can go to them together now, sweetheart. And, I loved comic books growing up. Plus, you know what Tony would do if he knew I liked movies. His incessant rambling would kill us all."

Abby laughed loudly. "You love Tony like a brother, admit it."

"I do."

"Gibbs, you should tell him that. Or show him. He's gone through a hard time too. His father's sort of flaky and he doesn't have any other family. Tell him, for me. He deserves to know somebody cares. You can be kind to people and also be tough Gunny Gibbs too." Abby's eyes filled with tears.

"You are the best person I know, Abbs. I'll talk to him tomorrow, k? I'm not always so good at expressing myself, you know that."

"You talk to me all the time! This whole week we've been doing nothing but talking."

"But that's with you, Abbs. It's sorta different."

"Does that mean you don't want to do it?"

"I'll do it, Abbs. I said I would. I'd do anything for you."

She pouted. "Don't do it because it's what I want. Do it because you care about Tony. If you're only doing something to please me it doesn't count, and it really means that you don't care what I want in the end, because Tony's like my family too."

"Abbs, I said I do care about him. And I can't believe that you still don't know how much I care about you. WhatI can do to show you."

"I didn't mean it like that, Gibbs. Sometimes my mouth explodes all over the place. It's always been a problem I've had."

"I still want you to tell me everything I need to know about you or do for you so you know how much I love you and how dedicated I am to you."

Abby buried her face in his chest and mumbled "I'm sor..." Gibbs cut her off when he pulled her head back up to look at him and placed a finger to his lips. She sighed. "There are a lot of weird things about me. You need to know that I like loud music, except when I am tired and it's the end of the day and I'm home for the night. Loud music drives me crazy when I am exhausted. You need to know that you should change the channel when those sad commercials about animals come on because I'll start crying. You need to know that kneeling or crouching for a long time hurts my leg, because I broke it when I was 16. I fell skiing. You should know I hate skiing and never want to do it again, but I like to sled. When I start reading on a day off I don't like to stop. You should stop bringing me Caf-Pows after three and bring me No-Caf-Pows instead, because I drink too much caffeine. You should know I really miss Kate, especially lately because the friends I have in D.C. all changed, got married, had kids, or went gluten free or something and don't have time for me. You should learn to email so we can talk to each other at work more. You should know that when I'm PMSing or have cramps all I need to do is have my head in your lap and all you need to do is stroke my hair."

"I don't like to ski either, Abbs. I prefer boats. What if we make a promise to each other to drink less caffeine? I need you healthy." She nodded. "I hate those commercials too. I always change them. If you ever hurt or are uncomfortable, all you need to do is tell me, Abbs. I'll help you. "

"You should also know it drives me CRAZY when people do everything last minute and then blame everyone else for their problems. I miss the time where things were closed at 5 and people went home and actually talked to their families. I think it's inconceivable that people run to an office or a store right when they're closing and ruin a hardworking person's night. I get really mad at people when they do that."

"Abbs, did you work in retail or something?"

"Yup. And a hotel. Wal-Mart in high school and a hotel in college. Working there is what made me choose science. I wanted to be in a place where I only worked with smart people. I hate asking stupid questions."

Well, you know how well I do with stupidity. I think we're on the same page."

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Will you do the same for me? Tell me what I can do for you so you know how devoted I am to you?"

"Ok, I'll bite." He sat up in bed and urged her to do the same. She scrambled in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "First thing. It hurts me when you get mad at me easily. You know me well and you know I stumble in relationships sometimes, but if I do it doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I'm sorry, Gibbs, I don't mean to..."

"I know you don't. And I don't want you to chew over this and worry either. We'll talk about what's bothering us and that'll be the end of it." She nodded. "Know that sometimes I really need to work on my boat or whatever is down there to get over the stress of the day, and if I'm there I still want you to be. Know that I don't like doing anything on Sundays when I'm tired or stressed, which seems like something you need too. Know that being nagged is something I hate. Hold me if I have a nightmare like you did earlier, and tell me that you'll always be there. Rub my shoulders at the end of a long day. Send me text messages at work so I know you're thinking about me."

"I'm always thinking about you."

"Me too. About you."

"Abbs, you said earlier that some of your friends didn't have time for you since they went gluten-free. Why would that matter?"

"It was the first thing that popped in my head. I was being facetious on that one. I meant it as an allegory to mean that some people's lifestyle choices mean more to them than the people in them. I have one friends who is impossible to be around because she won't eat anything. She makes the rest of us feel really bad about ourselves. Gibbs, promise me that you won't ever judge me for eating?"

"Of course I wouldn't." Gibbs settled his hands on her hips. "You're perfect, Abbs. So beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Abbs, I don't want to to knock yourself down anymore, remember?"

"I'm not. But there's something else I need you to do for me. Don't stare at redheads or flirt with them or I'll panic."

"I won't. Abby, I told you, I haven't been drawn to redheads in a long time. It's just you I see now. Do I need to remind you how gorgeous you are? You have the most beautiful expressive eyes. Your skin is ivory and flawless. You may have tattoos, but you treat your skin better than most women. You don't tan and your skin isn't leathery. Your hair is so dark and shiny." He ran his fingers through it. "So soft." He kissed her. "Your smile is brilliant."

The pair spent the rest of the morning reassuring each other. It felt like something that they'd always do, because they loved each other so much, and wanted each other to only hear the best things about them. At nine, they were on their way to Abby's apartment. Gibbs seemed a little rushed to get there and seemed almost a little squirrely. When Abby asked him about it all he said was that he wanted to make sure the roses he had given her were taken care of. She smiled at his tenderness.

Gibbs, always the gentleman, opened Abby's car door for her and helped her out. She liked that he did this; no one she had ever dated did. She grabbed his hand in the elevator. They had always been comfortable exchanging touches before they had become a couple, but now Abby felt like she couldn't go for any long period of time without touching him.

He guided her out of the elevator on their floor. Abby spied something strange. A man was sitting against the wall next to her door. He seemed to be asleep. Gibbs cleared his throat and the man awoke and looked at them. Abby reeled in shock.

"Luca? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Abby!" Luca sprang to his feet. His hair was longer than Abby had seen it since he was in high school. He looked thinner too. "Agent Gibbs called me yesterday. He told me that you were pissed at me and I should get my ass down here before my relationship with my sister was destroyed. Abby, I love you! I am so sorry how I've acted."

Abby turned to Gibbs, who had a slightly sheepish look on his face. "You called him? When?"

"Yesterday, while you were talking to McGee. I won't let you lose your family, Abbs, I can't." She gave him a crushing hug, before turning on Luca. She was just about to let him have it, but before she knew it she was rushing into his arms.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Abby ushered Luca into her apartment. He put his bags down and faced Gibbs and Abby, who stood side by side by the couch. He looked slightly wary.

"Abby, I hope you know that you'll always be my sister and my best friend. You come first." Luca shifted nervously on his feet.

"How are you able to just jump on a plane and be here like this? What about Vicki?"

"She left me, about two months ago. We got into this huge fight. When your building was bombed, I was out of town. Vicki wanted me to go on this retreat with her church to learn how to be a better husband. It was a 'leave your electronics at home" sort of deal and there was a phone there. Vicki knew about the bombing and she didn't call me at the lodge to tell me. I picked up a paper on the way home and it was on the front page. Abby, I called you as soon as I saw it, as soon as I knew. I really got into it with Vicki about it. She told me that if our marriage was going to work out I had to be only devoted to her. Things got worse and worse and she just left. Met a better Christian guy, and said she wanted to start over. She left Beth with me."

"What?!" Abby gasped. She hugged him again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I foolishly thought I could take care of it all. I had this grand idea in my head that I'd get Vicki to see how great you are and my family could be whole again. I was wrong."

"It wasn't foolish, Luca. It was brave and honorable."

Gibbs nodded. "You fought for your family, Luca. Not everyone does."

"Where's Beth now, Luca?" Abby asked. He hadn't seen her six-year-old niece in two years."

"She's with my neighbors. They have a five-year-old girl and the girls get along well. The offered to babysit."

Gibbs drifted towards the kitchen to cook a quick breakfast for them. Abby and Luca both tried to help, but Gibbs firmly directed them back to the living room. "You two should talk." Luca walked off, but Gibbs grabbed Abby's arm. She accepted his warm hug. "Wait to tell him about your news, k? I want to be by your side when you do." She nodded.

Luca and Abby spoke while Gibbs threw together breakfast. Luca kept apologizing for his behavior over the last few years, Abby, finally having him enough, told him about Gibbs' rules to stop apologizing.

"How many rules does he have?"

"Lots. Don't know the exact count now. There are new ones. My favorite are 'Never, ever invlolve a lawyer' and 'Don't mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live.'"

Luca chucked. "I bet he'd let you mess with his coffee."

"Yup!" Abby grabbed Burt from the couch enthusiastically. "Gibbs is amazing, Luca. You have no idea. He's the best person I know. Been through so much, but he always makes sure everyone else is ok and taken care of first. "I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world."

"How long you been together?"

"''Bout a week. I had an awful few days last week and took it out on him. He was by my side in no time and took care of me that night. He told me he loved me, after I called him and yelled at him for a full ten minutes."

"I'm happy for you, Abby. He's the first guy who you have dated where I don't feel like I need to lay the law down and tell him how to treat you. I know he won't hurt you."

"I'm happy for you, Abby. He's the first guy who you have dated where I don't feel like I need to lay the law down and tell him how to treat you. I know he won't hurt you."

"He won't. He won't even raise his voice. Luca, I love him more than anything. He's the one."

Gibbs came out of the kitchen at that moment. "Breakfast is served." He gestured towards the kitchen. "I'd have brought the plates out here, but I'd have dropped them."

Abby giggled. "We got ourselves a clumsy Marine!" Luca laughed too. Gibbs made to grab at Abby, but she eluded him and danced off towards the kitchen. Luca followed, laughing, and Gibbs followed, smiling. Abby plopped down in a chair and scooted another close to her. She held out her hand to Gibbs. "C'mere." He sat next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime. I love you."

"Love you too." Abby felt honored that Gibbs would be so open around her brother. She squeezed his hand. "Luca, you planning on staying long? We are going to have a get together at Gibbs' tomorrow for lunch. I'd love you to meet my other family."

"I'd love to come. I've heard so much about them all. I'm flying out Sunday, for work. That's something else I wanted to talk to you about. I've been offered a job in D.C. They've headhunted me for years and I'm seriously considering it. I'll have Beth and it's so much more money." Luca was a software developer, but the market for that in the rural south wasn't large.

"You have sole custody?" Gibbs asked.

Luca nodded. "Vicki didn't want custody. at least not yet, she said. She's not fighting it or asking for alimony. It's easier for me to take Beth anyway. Vicki has six brothers and sisters, so it's not like her parents are hurting for grandchildren. They want what's best for Beth and they know the better paying job is what's best."

"So you're taking it? Officially?" Abby was thrilled. Now her whole family would be here. She clapped her hands together.

"I just wanted to check with you. I didn't know if you wanted me living here, since you were mad at me."

"Are you kidding?!" Abby shrieked. She flew out of her chair, disrupting her plate, which nearly landed in Gibbs' lap if he hadn't been so quick. Abby launched herself into Luca's arms. The chair couldn't take it, and tipped backwards, and they landed on the floor. Both men laughed and shook their heads, used to Abby's excitability. "You better move here as soon as you can! And move close, so I can see Beth all the time!"

Luca smiled. "That makes my decision easier. I'll give my two weeks on Monday." He whipped out his cell phone to send the new company an email accepting the job, and Abby cleaned up the kitchen. Luca went to set up his stuff in Abby's spare bedroom, and Gibbs put his arms around Abby's waist as she finished washing the last pot.

"I'm happy for you, Abbs. See, everything is going to be all right."

She turned in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. "Because of you, Gibbs. If you hadn't called Luca he wouldn't have come, we wouldn't have talked, and he wouldn't be moving here. I get to have my family whole because of you. You always make everything better, you did that for me since I first met you. You do that for everyone. You keep saying you're damaged, but don't you realize that everyone is whole because of you? Ducky has the best friend he could ever ask for in you. Tim and Tony have a brother in you, and Ziva has a friend that believed in her and made her realize that she just wasn't an assassin. Vance has an agent and a friend, yes, friend, that always has his back. Jimmy has a boss that is tough on him but guides him gently and believed in him, too. Kate had a person who knew what a great agent she would make and knew what a great person she was. The victims and families you have helped over the years are too numerous to count, Gibbs. You have changed the lives of so many people."

He hugged her tighter. "I wouldn't have been able to do any of that without you, Abbs. I always got my strength from you, for as long as I've known you. You saved me from myself."

"I love you so much." She kissed him, and grabbed his arm. "Will you help me tell Luca about Kyle?"

"Yeah." Gibbs grabbed her hand and walked with her to the living room, where Luca was examining her coffin.

"I like this. It reminds me of Aunt Gertie's."

Gibbs looked surprised. "Real coffin, or was she a goth too, Abbs?"

"She was! Where do you think I got it from?" Abby dissolved into giggles. "She's the cutest little thing. Gibbs, are you picturing a little old goth lady?"

"Sure am," Gibbs chuckled. The three of them laughed for a few minutes. Abby started a fire in her gas fireplace, Gibbs settled himself on the couch. Abby curled next to him, and Luca sat in an armchair, holding Bert. He hugged Bert, and smiled fondly when the animal farted.

"Luca, I have something I need to tell you. It's sort of nuts and I don't want you to flip."

He nodded. "Abby, you're not hurt or anything, are you?" He looked worried.

"No, not at all. The opposite, actually. At first, I was, but now, no. You see, I found something out about myself two years ago. There's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna pull the band-aid off quick. Luca, I'm adopted."

_"What?!"_

Abby launched into the story of finding out she had a brother from the kidney donation, coming to the conclusion that she was adopted, and meeting Kyle, and telling him for the first time. Luca looked shocked.

"I can't believe this. If you weren't such a good forensic scientist, I really wouldn't believe it. I still don't. You and I are so much alike I can't believe we aren't related by blood!"

"I know!"

"And this Kyle is a good guy?"

"He really is. You'll like him. You'll meet him tomorrow. He's helped me so much and she's so sweet."

"I hope he likes me. Does he know about me?"

"Yeah. I texted him that you'd be there and he said he can't wait to meet you."

"Abby, there is one thing I want to know. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I freaked. I was afraid that once you found out I was adopted, you wouldn't consider me family anymore." Abby started wringing her hands and looked at the floor.

"That would never happen. You're my sister and nothing is going to ever change that."

She flew into his arms again. "I love you, buster."

"Love you too, Nightwing."

"Nightwing?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Luca's nickname for me. I used to dance around the house with these black wings when I was a kid. I called Luca Nero."

"I like it." Gibbs walked over to shake Luca's hand. "Thank you, Luca. Abby's been worried over this for a long time."

"I'd do anything for my sister."

Luca, Abby, and Gibbs spent the day together. They went to get the groceries for the get-together the next day. Luca decided to make his famous gumbo. Abby was thrilled. How she missed the food from the south. She missed home. Maybe if she asked Gibbs, he'd agree to visit Louisiana with her. She made a note to ask him.

They showed Luca around D.C. and brought him by the Navy Yard so he could see her lab. Abby delighted in showing him her "babies." Luca enjoyed it immensely. They showed him around Quantico. They didn't bring him to Gibbs' house, he'd see it tomorrow. They also, at Gibbs' request, went on a short hike. The exercised soothed and relaxed them. They went swimming at a local hot springs. Luca had never been to one before. Abby kept hugging Gibbs and thanking him for being such a great sport.

"You keep me young, Abbs," was his response. "I spend too much time in my basement, but now I want to get out more, with you." She threw her arms around his neck. He steadied her.

Luca insisted on treating them to dinner. Gibbs found a small Italian place he had never been to. It ended up being amazing. Abby wanted to come back with Gibbs, on a date, and share a plate of spaghetti like in Lady and the Tramp. She texted Gibbs this, who smilded coyly at her. The three of them shared a brownie sundae.

"I can't wait for you to live here, Luca! We can go swimming and hiking and camping!" Abby said happily. She latched onto Gibb's arm. "Jethro can teach you to build stuff and we can introduce Beth to Amira and the can be friends..."

"Slow down, sweetheart," Gibbs chuckled. "We have plenty of time." Abby blushed.

After the busy day they had had and because of the fact Luca had taken a red-eye, he was exhausted and down for the count. They went back home, and Abby ordered him to go straight to sleep. Luca looked grateful and hugged both Abby and Gibbs goodnight.

"Hugging really is in your family, Abbs." Gibbs smiled slightly. She proved the point by wrapping him in a tight hug.

"You were always my favorite to hug, Gibbs. Ever notice how I always gave you the longest ones?"

"I always hoped I wasn't imagining that."

"You weren't. You want some tea? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Tea sounds good." Gibbs momentarily tightened his arms around her before releasing her. She made the tea quickly, glad that Gibbs wasn't as particular about his tea as Ducky. She handed him the tea and led him to her room, where there was a squashy armchair Gibbs sat in. He pulled Abby into his lap, who curled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He cocooned them in a blanket.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, we said no more secrets between us, so I need to tell you my last one. But promise you'll let me sort this out in my own time?"

"Abbs, are you upset I called Luca?"

"Not even. I'm glad you did. This is something different. It's about Kyle." Gibbs stayed silent and rubbed her back. Abby was by now comfortable telling him anything, so she didn't hesitate long. "You remember how I tested my mom's hair against my own in the lab?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I told Kyle about that. He'd been trying to read his own parents and slip in leading questions. Nothing really specific. He wasn't getting a read on them so he decided to do the same thing I did. I tested his hair against his mom and dad's. It was a biological match."

"Oh, I..._oh!" _Gibbs was stunned. He held her tighter. "So your parents..."

"Yeah, Kyle isn't adopted."

"His parents don't know about you?"

"No, not yet. I haven't exactly worked out what I wanted to do yet."

"When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago. It's still pretty new. And please don't ask me why I didn't tell you, I'm telling you now. Maybe I won't even tell them at all, you know? My parents, like you said, were always my parents. They chose me."

"Of course they chose you, Abby. Who wouldn't?"

Abby sat up and drained the last of her tea. "You're sweet, Gibbs, anyone ever tell you that?"

He ducked his head in an almost shy sort of manner. "You did, all the time."

"Well, I meant it."

"Why do you think they gave me up, Gibbs?"

"It wasn't because they didn't want you, I can tell you that now. Maybe at the time they couldn't take care of you, and wanted a better life for you. Abbs, if they didn't want you, they wouldn't have gone through a pregnancy and the process of giving you up. That would have to be one of the hardest things in the world."

"They never looked for me..."

"Maybe Gloria made that decision."

"Hmm." Abby buried her nose in his neck. "You always smell so good."

"So do you, Abbs. Why do you thing I always stand so close in the lab?"

"Because you like me?"

"That too." They stayed silent for a few minutes, enjoying holding each other. Gibbs seemed to always enjoy burying his fingers in her hair. "Abbs, you nervous about tomorrow? About telling everyone?"

"Are you?"

"No. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone knew already. I mean, Ducky does know, I'm sure of it. Look at the facts. I always bring you Caf-Pows, and on Valentine's Day it has a straw with a heart that says 'I love you.' I take you out for your birthdays and you're usually the only person I've let stay at my house a lot. I get you black roses for solving cases. The others usually get head slaps."

She giggled. "I guess I kinda did tell McGee once how I felt. Told him I thought your silver hair was sexy. Tony heard too."

He smiled. "I'm glad you think so."

"Always." Abby yawned.

"Bed," Gibbs responded. They got ready for bed, exchanging smiles and touches while they did. Abby thought she would never tire of having him around. She wrapped her arms around his back when they climbed into bed and pressed light kisses to his neck. "You know what I like about you?"

"What's that?"

"Well, everything. But I especially love the fact that even though we work together and see each other a lot, I always want you to be around, and that we always have so much to talk about."

"I love talking to you, Abbs. I feel like you're an extension of my soul."

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Abby woke alone Saturday morning. The first thing she noticed was how cold and lonely the bed seemed without Gibbs, and she wondered how she had ever slept well before. Before she had a chance to dwell too much on it, the door opened and Gibbs walked through. She glared at him.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" His eyes twinkled with amusement, and with desire.

"You left, Gibbs. I like waking in your arms. It's too cold without you. Get back over here." She held her arms out for him, and he strode quickly over, climbed back under the covers, and she clambered into his lap. "I'm cold. You're gonna have to warm me up now."

"You know I hate being away from you, Abbs. My phone rang and I didn't want to wake you. And I wanted to see if Luca's awake yet. He isn't."

"I'll wake him in a bit. What's the plan for today?"

"We'll leave for my place soon. Not much needs to be done, just the steaks and a few side dishes. Everyone's bringing something and it's BYOB. The house isn't dirty enough to worry about cleaning." Gibbs was running his hands up and down her back. Abby loved it when he did that. She leaned up to kiss his cheek. He always smiled when she did that this time was no different.

"Can we spend the day together tomorrow, Gibbs? Alone? I mean, after Luca leaves. He was a really early flight. I want to watch you work in your basement, and cuddle with you by a fire."

"I'd like to take you on a real date tomorrow night, Abby."

"Can't argue with that. But one one condition! You have to wear black. You look so hot in black."

"Only if you wear red, Abbs. And wear your hair down. You look so gorgeous when you do."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"For what, sweetheart?"

"For always saying such nice things about me. Not everyone always has. I mean, my parents always did...I wish they were alive now, to see how happy I am. They'd approve of you. Luca does."

"You make me so happy, Abbs. I love you."

"Love you too." They sat like that for a few minutes, absorbing the feel holding each other. Abby tried to burrow into Gibbs, seeking warmth. They reluctantly got up when they heard Luca's door open. Abby ran to give her brother a good morning hug, and he ruffled her hair.

"Can't wait to live here so I can see you all the time."

"I KNOW!" Abby said excitedly. "But are you going to miss home?"

"That never felt like home. I miss Louisiana. I miss New Orleans. But now, where you are is home." Abby hugged him again, then gasped, whirled around, and grabbed Gibbs' arm. Gibbs was caught off balance and fell on the couch. Abby jumped on him.

"Jeez, Abbs, take it easy."

"I wanted to ask you! I miss home so much, can we go back there? Have you ever been? I want to go to Louisiana so bad! New Orleans! There's stuff for you! Boats on Lake Pontchartrain, Bourbon Street, Luca, Gibbs loves his bourbon, are you sure you're not from the South? It's always warm there and I am sick of the winter! The music is so great! We don't have to stay right in the city, I know crowds of people bug you, but there are other places to stay! I haven't been home since Katrina and I wanna see how my city came alive again, Gibbs! Can we go, please?"

Luca burst out laughing. "I see you know what to do, Gibbs, when Abby gets this excited. Just listen till she runts out of steam..."

"Hush, you!" She threw a pillow at him, before turning back to Gibbs, with pleading eyes.

His mouth twitched into a half smile. "We'll talk about it, Abbs. But right now we ought to get ready to go to my place. She nodded, and got off his lap and headed towards her bathroom to shower. The three of them got ready to go quickly. Gibbs braided Abby's hair into one long braid. She turned when he had finished and tickled his nose with the end of the braid. He sneezed, and she giggled. She ran out of the room before he could grab her, and he caught up with her in the kitchen, where Luca had the food supplies neatly packed up. He lowered his mouth to her ear when Luca's back was turned. "You keep that up, Abbs, I'm gonna tie you up."

"That a promise?"

"Hmm. Yeah." Abby launched herself at him.

"Group hug, Luca!" Abby's happiness was infectious. Luca joined the hug, and Gibbs seemed perfectly relaxed with it. They gathered up the food. Both men refused to let Abby carry anything. They climbed in the truck, Abby smushed between the guys, the food balanced on Abby and Luca's laps while Gibbs drove.

"Maybe we should have put all this in the back," Luca mused. They were hanging onto the food, which kept sliding around.

"No way! Gibbs drives like a cross between Mario Kart and the Fast and the Furious movies, Luca. There would be food all over the road."

"Abbs," Gibbs warned.

"Isn't he cute?! If anyone else said that they'd be floating back down to earth from a head slap." Luca suddenly looked alarmed, and turned to look at Gibbs.

"Never her, Luca. I wouldn't"

"He doesn't even raise his voice to me, Luca. I found the best man in the world." She laid her head on Gibbs' shoulder. He lifted his finger to trace down her cheek, then put his hand back on the wheel."

"And I found the best girl." Abby smiled brightly at his words, and Luca looked relieved. They spent the rest of the ride in silence. At Gibbs' house, they made short work of hauling the supplies in. Gibbs immediately set the steaks to marinate, and Luca made his gumbo, with Abby trying to steal bites. Abby made salad and her cornbread. They had also purchased a vegetable tray, chips and salsa, and cheese for appetizers. Abby also made hot chocolate, with Amira in mind. She also had brought a box of Macaroni and Cheese for the little girl. It was her favorite. Gibbs thanked her for caring so much about his goddaughter. She reminded him that because she was his family, she was now hers too. He had hugged her tightly. She snuggled in, breathing him in.

It didn't take long for them to finish the food, and Gibbs straightened up his living room. Abby had shown Luca his basement, explaining that Gibbs made boats down there. He had been impressed. Now, as the two of them came back upstairs, Luca was grinning.

"Reminds me of my favorite neighbor growing up. He built a boat and took us kids out on the bayou. Abby loved it. She'd bring back stuff to study for science projects."

"I can see it. Curious kid, were ya, Abbs."

She nodded. "Always. I also liked to take stuff apart and put it together. I got in trouble a few times, too. I found out early not to try and dismantle our blender. My mom got so mad at me when she was entertaining and wanted to make her famous hurricanes and there the blender was, in pieces, on the counter. Her face got so red."

"Couldn't leave her outside either. She was always disappearing to this old car junkyard near our house too."

"As I seem to recall you were a willing participant!"

"Nah. I was the angel of the family."

"A likely story!"

Gibbs was grinning by now. "Do I have to separate you kids?"

Abby was poised to pounce, but before she got the chance there was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of Tony's voice. "Yo, Boss!"

"In here, Dinozzo!" Tony came around the corner and surveyed the scene, and looked curiously at Luca, standing at ease in Gibbs' kitchen, Abby standing sticking her tongue out at him, and Gibbs looking amused.

Abby realized he was there and ran towards him, in spite of the fact his arms were laden with a salad, a tray of rolls, a six pack, and a small paper bag. She threw his arms around him, and he grunted. Gibbs made to relieve Tony of his burden so he could give Abby a proper hug. "TONY!" Abby shrieked. "I missed you! How were your days off? I hope you got some rest!" She started babbling a mile a minute at him, before remembering he didn't know Luca. "Oh, Tony, this is my brother Luca! He is visiting, but he's gonna move here!" She let go of Tony and the two men shook hands. "Luca, Tony."

"I've heard a lot about you," both men said at the same time, then broke out into grins. They took a shining each other and started talking immediately. It so happened that both belonged to the same fraternity branch. Tony was already telling Luca stories from Ohio State.

Ziva, Ducky, and Palmer and Breanna arrived together. Abby hugged each in turn and told Breanna how happy she was that she could make it. Jimmy's wife smiled. She fit in well with this odd group of people. Abby had had lunch with Breanna a few times. At first, before Jimmy and Breanna's wedding, Jimmy had suggested it. Breanna had been thrown at Jimmy's choice in Abby as best man, and he suggested lunch so the two women could get to know each other, and to settle his future wife's mind. He didn't need to be worried. They really liked each other. After she had introduced Luca around, she and Breanna made plans to have a spa day. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

The next to arrive was Kyle, bearing an impressive looking fruit tray. Ducky relieved him of it right away, correctly sensing Abby's need to take him and introduce him to Luca alone. She brought down into the basement, and Gibbs grabbed Luca. Abby stood in the dimly lit basement, wringing her hands.

"I wanted to do this by ourselves, without everyone listening. You both know the stories now, but you have never met, obviously. Luca, this is Kyle. Kyle, Luca."

Kyle spoke first. "Luca, Abby's brother from Lousiana! She's told me so much about you. I didn't know you'd be here!"

"I took a red eye. Wasn't supposed to be here. I am ashamed to say that I didn't know about you until just the other day. Abby is very proud of you."

"I feel so lucky. It was the most amazing thing, finding out I have a sister I never knew about! When I met her, I had the weirdest feeling."

"You are lucky. She's the best sister. Abby said that you donated a kidney? To a stranger? That's very admirable."

"I had a friend who needed a transplant when I was in high school. I wasn't a match. They had the hardest time finding one. But they finally did, and this lady donated hers to this kid she'd never met. Saved his life. I wanted to save my friend's life, and he told me about the registry I could join and maybe save somebody else's."

"That's fantastic." Luca eyed Kyle. "Wow, you too _really _look alike! This is so strange."

"The awesome kind of strange!" Abby piped up. "I love having this family."

"Thanks for taking care of her these past few months, Kyle," Luca said. "I wasn't there like I should have been, but I will be now."

"I can see you really care about her, and I am glad to get the chance to know you. Gibbs, thanks for inviting us! I know from Abby that having lots of people around isn't your thing."

"I'd do anything for Abby," Gibbs said, smiling. "Besides, this is different."

The three of them rejoined the group upstairs to find that Leyla had arrived with Amira. Amira saw her godfather and rushed into his arms with a shout of "Jethro!" He lifted her easily and swung her around. Amira was delighted, and a bit unsteady when Gibbs put her down and she ran to Abby for a hug.

Abby hugged Leyla. "I'm so happy you came! Guess what! My brother showed up too! My whole family is here!"

"I am glad. I consider you family too, Abby." Leyla looked knowingly at Gibbs, who ducked his head sheepishly.

"I kinda told her, Abby, about us. I couldn't keep it in."

"I'm glad you did." Abby relieved Layla of the chicken salad she carried, and Leyla placed the juice boxes she had brought for Amira in the fridge.

"Abby, I have never seen him so happy. He's smiling!"

"He makes me happier than I have ever been. He's the one, Leyla."

"Do the others know?"

"No. Well, Tim does. We're going to tell them today." Abby turned to see Gibbs entering the kitchen. "Can we tell them now, Gibbs? I can't wait any longer! It's killing me!"

"Whatever you'd like, Abbs." He grabbed her hand and pulled her alongside him to the living room, where everyone was chatting. He whistled to get everyone's attention. When everyone had quieted, Gibbs spoke. "Thank you for coming today," he began, but an over excited Abby interjected.

"We have news! Gibbs and I...well...we talked last week after that last case we had. I had a bad day, you all knew...but that's besides the point. Anyway, we're together!"

Tony's loud voice was the first to break the silence. "FINALLY! Palmer and I were going to shut you in the evidence locker soon if you didn't come to your senses!"

"Leave me out of it!" Everyone laughed.

"Wait, you're not surprised?" Abby surveyed the group.

"My dear, this was ten years in coming," Ducky spoke up. "There isn't one among us who didn't know how you too felt about each other."

"Does this mean I win the 'pool'?" Ziva asked.

"I don't think so, Tim." Tony again.

Ziva raised her eyebrows. "I'm not McGee!" Laughter erupted. "What is so funny?" Ziva was nonplussed, and stalked towards Tony. She flicked his chest. "Explain!"

Kyle rapped the glass he held. "I'd like to make a toast." Everyone raised their glasses. "Here's to my new sister and friend, and to the man who made it possible for me to have a brand-new family. Family is the most important thing in life, and you all have created a beautiful one. Here's to Abby and Gibbs, that they have the happiest life. I love you both. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Chanted the group. Abby suddenly found herself receiving more hugs than even she knew what to do with.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Abby walked into Gibbs' waiting embrace. Each of their friends and family were still watching them intently, with smiles. Once all the hubbub died down, Abby spoke. "You all should know how happy Gibbs makes me. It took me forever to see my own worth, but he always made me feel special and wanted."

It was Gibbs' turn to speak. "Abby saved my life...she..." Gibbs broke off. Abby knew that he wasn't always comfortable speaking in large groups unless he was barking out orders, but speaking in front of so many people, especially about himself, was hard for him. Abby placed her hand on his cheek to calm him.

Tony, always useful when it came to dissolving uncomfortable silences, jumped it. "Who else is HUNGRY?!"

"ME!" It was Amira. Gibbs lifted his goddaughter into his arms, who squealed, delighted.

"Then let's get you something to eat! Grab a plate, everyone, dig in." Gibbs took care of Amira before he laded up his own plate. She was so happy to see that there was Macaroni and broccoli for her, her favorites. He sat her down at a small table, and joined Abby by the food. She gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"You ok, Gibbs?" She looked at him, her eyes big and uncertain. "I didn't mean to push you into something you didn't want..."

"Abbs."

"If you wanna go in the basement for a while..."

"Abby." Gibbs put a finger to her lips. "Everything's fine. Better than fine. I'm glad everyone knows about us. I'm proud to be with you. Just because I'm no good at speaking in front of everyone doesn't mean I'm not. I got nervous."

Abby lifted her full plate of food. "Sit with me?"

"Of course." Gibbs filled his plate and followed her to sit on cushions by the fire. "This is one of my favorite places to be with you, Abby."

"Hmm. Mine too." She fed him a green bean, and he blushed slightly, as many pairs of eyes were still trained on them. Abby giggled again. "I feel like I am on display."

Tony saved them form further stares again with a funny story about McGee's probie days. Tim crossed his arms and gave Tony an unconvincing glare, but couldn't quite manage it. His lips kept forming a smile and he finally joined in the laughter. Not to be outdone, McGee started in on stories about Tony and the kookier stuff that the Senior Field Agent had done.

Abby's rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder, feeling even fonder of everyone in the room than usual. Gibbs wrapped one arm around her waist, and she was so happy that he was comfortable showing her affection in front of everyone. He had always been such a private person. She looked around the room; Luca had fit right in with everyone, and was chatting animatedly with McGee and Palmer. The three of them were alike, so Abby knew they would be great friends.

On the other side of the room, Leyla had seemed to hit it off with Kyle. Amira had also taken a great interest in Kyle, and now climbed into his lap. Kyle smiled at her and seemed to start telling her a story, which she listened to with wide-eyed rapture.

Breanna sat talking to Ziva. Both women kept laughing and shooting Tony looks, who looked nonplussed and finally said "What is it with you two?!" They just winked conspiratorially. Ducky watched this exchange with a small smirk.

"I'm so happy everyone is hear, Gibbs! And it's all because of you. They're all here for you."

Gibbs lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "For us, Abbs."

"Everyone here loves you."

"I know, Abbs. It's taken me too long to realize what I have had all long. I kept focusing on what I'd lost. It was easier. You can't lose anything if you stay closed off, I let myself thing."

"You won't lose me, Jethro. I promise."

"You won't lose me either. I promise. It's a new rule; to always keep myself, and them" he gestured to the room at large, "safe. I'll take care of them."

"Just make sure to take care of yourself too."

"I will, Abbs. I'll be right back, sweetheart. Tony's finished with his food and I want to talk to him."

Abby nodded, and then wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "You remembered!"

"Yeah." He smiled at her before walking over to Tony. He leaned over Tony's shoulder and told him something Abby couldn't hear. Tony stood and both men headed in the direction of the basement. Abby finished her steak with a smile. Ducky walked over and claimed the cushion Gibbs had vacated.

"He treating you right, my dear?"

"Perfectly, Ducky! He's incredible. He promised never even to raise his voice. He gets called a bastard, but he really isn't."

"I know, Abigail." Abby narrowed her eyes at Ducky, who ignored it. "I have seen Jethro make one bad decision marrying a red-head, then another, and yet a third. They were wrong, but not you, my dear. I sense that you're the only one that truly knows him and has the patience for his demons. And I sense the same is true for him regarding you."

"It is, Ducky. He knows stuff about me that nobody does. And, he called my brother for me when it seemed like there was a rift that wouldn't get repaired. He'll fight for you when no one else will, including yourself."

"That he does."

"Ducky, he is all I ever wanted and needed. Do something for me?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"If he ever gets down and you see it, please remind him how special he is! I don't think he hears it enough."

"I will. Now you have to do something for me."

"Anything, Duck-Man."

"Don't hurt him. He's been hurt by each ex-wife and a few girlfriends here and there. Baseball bats and golf clubs and the like. I have no reason to believe he ever would have hit one of them. They didn't give him enough of a chance or try to help when the chips were down."

"I can't ever stand to see him hurt. I could never, Ducky...I'd rather die!"

"No need to be melodramatic."

"I'm _not!_"

Ducky smiled. "I always hoped you two would stop messing around. You were meant for each other. Everyone can see that. He's waited too long for you. He's not gonna let you go."

"I won't let him go, either. This is it."

"Good girl." Abby laughed at that. "You remind me of my father sometimes!" Ducky laughed, and Abby regaled him with stories of her parents form the next half an hour. Luca joined them, with stories of his own. Ducky loved stories and was delighted to listen to these. In all the time they spent talking, Gibbs and Tony had not returned. Once the group had eaten dessert and everyone was slumped on the couch in food comas, Gibbs and Tony returned. Tony's eyes seemed a little bright, and Gibbs was smiling slightly. He sat back down next to Abby, who grabbed his hand.

"Everything ok, Gibbs?" He only nodded and kissed her cheek.

Ziva stood. "Is anyone up for a game?" There was a general murmur of interest, and Ziva retrieved the game of Monopoly she had brought with her. The weather had turned bad again, spitting out a weird hybrid of snow and rain. Gibbs started a roaring fire, and Ducky and Tony helped Abby clean up, which went surprisingly fast. When she exited the kitchen it was to find everyone gathering around Monopoly, save for Leyla and Amira, who had a game of Candy Land out. She didn't have to ask where they had gotten itl Gibbs was watching them with both a smile and a sad look in his eyes. The game had obviously belonged to Kelly. Gibbs drifted towards Monopoly. It might pain him to play Kelly's game, but Abby joined them.

They spent an enjoyable afternoon playing games and telling stories. McGee won both games of Monopoly, earning him the nickname "McTycoon" from Gibbs. Everyone got a good laugh from that. Abby really enjoyed herself playing games with Amira. They had played Candy Land, Go Fish, Old Maid, and Uno. Amira was such a good-natured little girl. She idn't cry or get upset when she lost a game. Gibbs joined them after the first game of Monopoly.

Ducky was the first to leave, saying he had chores, but Abby detected a gleam in his eye. The ME had a date! She hoped it was Jordan. Ziva, Tony, and McGee left next. Soon, only Gibbs, Kyle, Luca, and Abby were left. Luca went outside to Gibbs' truck, where his bag still sat in the front. Gibbs had him put it in the guest room. Abby got a beer for each of them, and they sat in the living room to talk. It was only five, but Abby felt tired again. She curled up next to Gibbs, who gallantly draped a blanket around her.

Kyle spoke up. "Luca, when do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow, at oh-dark-thirty. With any luck it will only be a month before I can move here, to start a new job. I just have to get my daughter Beth settled."

"We don't do luck, remember?" Abby piped up. We do Schuk."

"What is Schuk?" Gibbs and Kyle asked together.

"Scuito luck!" Abby turned to Gibbs and grabbed his arm. "My mom made it up! She was always making words up. She liked Lewis Carroll, he did that. Jabberwocky, Gibbs, it's a portmanteau, a blended word! Don't you remember the poem Jabberwocky?" Abby rocketed off the couch to grab her Ipad from her bag. "I'll look it up so you can read it. Aw, shucks, Gibbs, no internet access here, can I change that? Would you be mad? I have a movie loaded on this, will you watch it with me later?"

"Slow down!" Gibbs had reached for her. On the chair, Luca was laughing."

"Hush!" Abby grabbed a pillow and hurled it at him. Luca tried to pitch it back and hit Kyle.

He went red. "My bad, man!" Kyle was laughing too.

"You're going to have your hands full, Gibbs. Abby's a firecracker."

"I know, Kyle. But she's my firecracker. Wouldn't have it any other way." He led Abby back to the couch and sat her down. "I wouldn't mind you setting up internet here, Abby. Do anything that will make you comfortable and happy."

She giggled. "You rhymed, Gibbs! Really, I can?! Thank you! She crushed him in a hug. The four of them remained chatting in Gibbs' living room for another hour. Kyle left at six, before the roads got too icy. If there was one thing Abby hated about living anywhere it ever snowed, it was driving in it. She hated it, and more often that not on a day where it was particularly bad, Gibbs or one of the team would pick her up. She's always greet whoever it was with coffee and a pastry.

Abby walked Kyle to his car, and Gibbs hung back to give them a few minutes. "Abby, are you sure you still want to do like we've been doing? Not telling my parents, our parents, I mean, about all this?"

"I'm sure, at least for now. It's too soon. I'm sorry to make you keep this secret. I know it's not fair."

"Hey, no. Don't do that. Don't make yourself feel guilty. This is huge and you need to be certain you are ready. You're my sister. That means I keep secrets for you, and you keep them for me. Don't all siblings keep secrets from their parents? Didn't you and Luca? We're just doing this a bit late is all."

"Yeah, we kept some doozies. I got my first tattoo when I was a senior. Luca never told them! And I never told them that he was the one who broke my mom's favorite vase. We blamed it on our coon dog."

Kyle laughed. "I can't wait to get to know him more."

"He likes you. So does Gibbs. You're part of both of our families now."

"Good. Gibbs is perfect for you. The first thing I heard about Gibbs was how kind he was, from you. I heard about his so-called 'reputation' later. If I never had heard that, I never would have even thought anything else. I still don't."

Abby hugged him. "He knows how much you respect him and like him. And I wanted to thank you for that. He doesn't hear the good stuff enough." Abby and Kyle parted on another hug. Gibbs came outside with a mug of hot chocolate for Abby, and put an arm around her while he guided her back up the steps to his house.

"Was today good for you, Abbs?"

"It was perfect. She pulled him to sit on the couch with her again, and she draped the blanket over both of them before he could protest. She also wiggled her toes under his leg. "What about you, Gibbs? Are you ok? I know having a lot of people is tough...and I pushed you to talk to Tony. If you weren't ready I'm so sorry!"

"I was ready, Abbs. It needed to be done. We had a really good talk. He told me he'd had slap me for the rest of my life if I hurt you."

"He knows you won't. He just needs to say it, as my surrogate big brother."

"Yeah, I know, Abbs. I also told him that he is a part of my family, and apologized for being too tough on him sometimes. I forget that other people are going through stuff...and his father won't win father of the year award in any universe. Both our mothers died early, and I could have been more empathetic. Tony apologized for being callous about my problems, too. I told him that he's one of the best agents I have ever worked with, and he told me that...that Shannon and Kelly would be immensely proud of me."

Abby smiled brightly, pleased beyond words with Tony. "And they would be, I know it too." Gibbs was overcome again and pulled her into a tight hug. That was ok, because Luca had reentered the living room, and Abby knew Gibbs wouldn't be comfortable continuing this conversation now.

"Do you know the last time I spent two days enjoying myself without being henpecked to death? I am having the best time." Luca dropped into an armchair and sank down. "Thanks, for this, you two."

"I know that feeling well. Abby tell you I've been divorced?"

"Yeah, she did. Said she was very lucky others didn't realize what they had." Gibbs smiled at Abby.

"I don't know what's worse," Gibbs began, "coming home from a long day to a wife who's pissed at you, or coming home to one who's always bitching at you."

"Or one that wants you to make more money so she can hire a nanny for your child when she's a sat-at-home mom?"

"She did that?!" Abby cried.

"Sure did. Said she was exhausted."

Gibbs, Abby, and Luca spent an enjoyable evening talking. Abby grabbed _National Geographic_ off Gibbs' coffee table and perused it. Gibbs read over her shoulder and twirled her hair in his fingers. Luca was now reading _Fall of Giants _by Ken Follett. Gibbs and Luca had found a common interest in historical fiction. Abby snuggled into Gibbs with a smile on her face. Her whole family was together, what could be better?

At 9, Luca retired. He had set up a cab ride for 6 AM to the airport. He had shot down Gibbs and Abby's attempts to give him a ride, and thanked them both for their hospitality.

Gibbs and Abby went up to bed, too. Abby climbed into bed, and Gibbs climbed right in after her, immediately pulling her into his side. She loved how cuddly he was. "Gibbs, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Are you worried? About our relationship? About me?"

"I guess I worry sometimes that I won't be enough for you, Abbs. That you'll decide that I am too old, or..."

"Nothing's better than you. I spent the better part of the last decade head over heels in love with you. You think I am ever gonna give you up now? And you're older, but not by that much. You're not Hugh Hefner, Gibbs, and I'm not twenty-one! Besides, you're way hotter that any younger guy, or any guy I have ever seen, ever. Does it make you feel better if I said I was worried too?"

"Worried?" Gibbs was concerned. "About what?"

"Same thing. That I won't be enough. That I don't have the right image for a Marine, or that I'm too kooky or too off the wall. I ramble..."

"I love it when you ramble, Abby. And you're absolutely gorgeous. Enough? You're more than enough, Abbs. You're my everything."

"I love you, Gibbs."

"Love you, Abbs."

TBC...

Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story thus far! Only a few more chapters to go for this one. I am contemplating a sequel when the new season starts back up that will deal with Gibbs' guilt over having to leave Abby again for his mission and Abby having to deal with him being gone and in danger already.


	18. Chapter 18

"Abby, wake up."

"Hmm."

"Abbs."

"Hmm, no, warm." Gibbs sat next to the sleeping woman with a slight smile. He stroked her hair and she burrowed into his pillow. She muttered something like "you're being mean" and "come back to bed," or at least so he thought that's what he said.

"If you don't wake up I won't bring you a Caf-Pow for a month!" That worked. She flew into a sitting position, her eyes blazing. She couldn't seem to string a coherent thought together so she seized a pillow and threw it at him, which hit him in the face. He stood, narrowing her eyes at her. She cowered for a moment, then sized him up and stood on the bed. Before Gibbs could draw a breath, she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He slid his arms around her back to keep her steady. Abby wore only one article of clothing: one of Gibbs' dress shirts she had stolen from the closet. It fell halfway up her thighs. Gibbs could feel his body starting to respond to her nearness. "God, Abbs," he breathed. "This isn't fair."

"Morning," she mumbled. She had buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Would you really not bring me a Caf-Pow?" He set her down and she gave him a sad puppy-dog look.

"Do you want to find out?" His voice came out as a low growl.

"No, and yes. Why did you wake me up?"

"Luca's leaving in half an hour. The cab will be here soon. You'll want to say goodbye to him."

"Well, yeah."

"Put this on." Gibbs handed her a robe. "I love what you're wearing. When did you change?"

"Last night, after you were asleep. I came back from the bathroom and saw the closet open. I love when you wear a suit."

"I'll wear one tonight. Which dress did you bring?"

"That's for you to find out."

He grinned. "I look forward to it."

Gibbs and Abby walked downstairs to find Luca packed. Gibbs drifted towards the kitchen to make a bagel for him so he wouldn't be hungry. He felt to blessed to have another family member in Luca. The joy in Abby's face the last week had been contagious. He wanted nothing more to keep her as happy as she had been. He was thrilled that Luca would be moving to DC soon. Having more family around for Abby could only help. Gibbs finished the bagel, slathered some cream cheese on it, and poured a cup of coffee and brought it into the living room, where Luca and Abby were in a tight hug. He handed the food over, which Luca took gratefully. He ate, and the three of them talked quietly. Once Abby had woken up a bit, she was her normal, animated self, but Gibbs sensed she was still tired. He certainly was.

"Gibbs, are you listening?" Abby's voice cut into his daydreaming.

"Huh?"

Abby giggled. "Man, you were really out of it. We wear you out? Luca said something to you."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Gibbs. And for calling me in the first place. I was having a really rough time and you kicked by ass into gear and fixed it. Thank you."

"Of course. Anything for my Abbs. If you need help with anything for the move, you just call, hear?"

"Yeah, I will. I might need you to help me with navigating the city with your crazy ninja driving skills Abby told me about. Gibbs flashed the evil eye toward her, but Abby gave him an innocent look.

A car light illuminated the rest of the room. Luca's cab was here. Gibbs grabbed Luca's suitcase and Abby grabbed Luca's arm. They walked Luca to the cab. Predictably, Abby teared up. Luca pulled her into a tight hug. "This isn't goodbye, Abby. I'm coming back. Where you are is my home."

"I love you! Be safe and hurry back."

"I will." Luca gave Gibbs a quick hug too. All too soon Luca's cab was heading off into the darkness. Gibbs took Abby's hand and led her inside. Once they got inside, Gibbs hugged her.

"He'll he back before you know it, Abbs."

"Yeah, I know." She yawned.

"You wanna help me with the cabin next weekend? I wanna get this thing done by May, so I'm thinkin' about getting some of my Marine buddies to help. They'd love it.

"I'd love to. And I haven't met a lot of your Marine friends."

"They'll like you. So will their wives. I can introduce you."

"You think they'd like me?"

"They'd love you. These gals are different. Quirky, like you. Two ride motorcycles. They like video games and books. You would call them nerds?"

"I'd love to meet your friends. Bet you really have a ton.

"They're good people."

"So are you." Abby yawned again. Gibbs, it's only five am! Can we go back to bed?"

"Anything you want. Have an errand to run in a bit. Want to come with?"

"Like I want to be away from you. Of course I'm coming."

"Abbs, what were you saying about ninja skills earlier?" He grasped the belt of the robe she wore and before she could catch her breath had flung the robe across the room. He reached down and ran his fingers up her thigh. She shivered.

"Don't tease."

"Are you sure you wanna sleep right now?" He leaned in close to her ear and breathed the words out against her neck.

"Sleep?"

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? Sometimes at work I could barely hold it together. You noticed it too, even if you didn't realize what it was. When I'd run from the lab. It wasn't the cases, or because I am impatient. It's because I wanted to kiss you senseless."

"Now you can." And he did.

"Wow." Abby breathed against Gibb's chest. They clung to each other in a tangle of limbs and sheets. "Gibbs, amazing."

"Yeah, you are, Abbs."

"I didn't know it could be like this. Gibbs, are you happy?"

"Happier than I have been in years."

"Are you loved enough?"

He turned towards her, and she stroked his cheek. "Yeah, I think I am. I know you love me. I spent so much time wallowing in self-pity sometimes I didn't noticed when others did."

"Will you do something for me? Stop calling yourself a bastard. You're not and it breaks my heart when you do. It's a rule now."

"I can live with that"

They dozed for a few hours, until it was 8. Both were wide awake by then, so they shared a shower and got ready for the day. Gibbs brought Abby to a small mall. They got breakfast sandwich and coffee and walked hand in hand through the small, off the beaten path. Gibbs pointed out his destination to her; an electronics store. "One of my buddies owns this. Said he'd give me a good deal on TV's."

Abby gasped. "I didn't think you really were gonna do it! Get a DVD player too so we can watch movies in front of the fire and cuddle. But Gibbs, you realize you may never get rid of me, if you get a TV, and put in wireless?"

"That's the idea, Abbs." She beamed at him.

An hour later, Gibbs had purchased not only one, but two TV's and two new Blu-Ray players. He had also set up a Satellite TV company to come to his house at noon and set up Satellite TV. Abby darted around the mall until she found a small store. Books, CD's, movies, clothes, you name it. She came out lugging three shopping bags full. One looked like it was full of movies alone. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "I found a great price! It's all the old movies, the classics, and new ones too! All stuff I think you'd like, Gibbs!"

Gibbs grabbed Abby and pulled her into his side. "And the rest of it?"

"Clothes! They gave some great stuff." Gibbs led Abby back to his truck with a smile on his face. She went straight to work setting up the electronics in his house; the second TV went in his room. He'd never had one there and relished the thought of holding Abby in bed while they watched something. When the Satellite guy arrived, much to Gibbs' relief Abby took over. It didn't take too long to set up, and Gibbs paid attention when he was walked through how it all ran.

Gibbs sat on the couch messing with the remote, figuring out what to do. Abby sat next to him, patiently teaching him how to work it all. He picked it up quickly.

"Gibbs, you really do pretend to be helpless with electronics to mess with the boys, don't you?"

"Yeah. It's entertaining. What shows do you want me to record?"

"Here." She plucked the remote out of his hand and changed the channel to the Military channel. "They always have shows about the Marines. I thought you'd like that." Gibbs smiled.

"You know me too well."

"I like watching Jeopardy."

"I do have some rules about this. No dancing stars, No Kardashians, no housewives."

"You really are perfect, Gibbs."

"We're perfect, together."

"Is it too much, Gibbs? All of this?" Abby pointed at the TV. "It's expensive."

"Not too much, Abbs. I was going to do this anyway."

"I'm afraid that if you do too much for me you'll resent me."

"I won't!" She looked at him. "Abby, really, I won't. I know you. You're so kind. You appreciate anything anyone does for you and you don't demand even more. I could never resent you." Abby scrambled into his lap. He held her close and they watched an old episode of _Friday Night Lights_. Gibbs loved it, so Abby taught him how to record it.

"I played football. This reminds me of Stillwater, kinda. Wanna go for a walk, Abbs?"

She jumped off his lap and grabbed his hand. "Um, yeah! Let's go!"

They walked hand in hand for an hour. The only thing Gibbs brought were his house keys. Cell phones were left at Gibbs' house. They wanted to make the most of the last day of their mini-vacation before they had to go back. Gibbs introduced Abby to his favorite neighbor, Mary. Mary was a little old lady who told Abby how sweet Jethro was and how he would shovel her walk and mow her lawn and help her carry things. Abby beamed at him. "You really are so sweet, Gibbs!" He blushed again and led her back to his house. Before they got there, the heavens opened with rain. It would surly turn to snow soon enough. Abby grabbed Gibbs. "There is something I have always wanted to do!" Abby grabbed Gibbs, and kissed him, hard. They stood like that for several minutes, kissing in the rain, oblivious to the fact that the rain was freezing. Abby wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "I won't ever get tired of kissing you," she breather before kissing him again.

"Me neither," he gasped out before bringing his lips to hers for another kiss. One kiss melted into two kisses before a car horn blasted and somebody cat-called. Abby giggled and blushed.

"Gibbs, I'm freezing!" Abby pouted.

"This was your idea!"

"I know, baby. Let's go inside."

Gibbs' eyes lit up. "I have an idea. Come with me." Gibbs led Abby to the basement. "Stay here until I come get you."

"Gibbs?"

He cocked his head and gave here his stern look. She shivered. "_Stay._" Abby only nodded weakly. She sat on a sawhorse and drew her knees to her chin. What was he planning?

She didn't have to wait long. He came back down the basement stairs and took her hand. "You trust me?" She nodded again. "Good. Close your eyes." His voice was low and rough. He led her through the house slowly. When she started to ask what was going on, he put a finger to her lips. "Open your eyes now." She did, to see they were in his bathroom. He had drawn a bubble bath and lit several candles that sat around the bathroom, flickering. She looked at Gibbs, who smiled. "You like?"

"I love! But only if you get in too!" Gibbs lifted her sweatshirt. They undressed each other slowly. Abby climbed into the bath and sighed. Gibbs climbed in after her and settled his long legs around her. She laid her head back on his chest. Gibbs, let's just stay in tonight. We can order a pizza. I want to spend tonight with you only."

"I thought you wanted to go out?"

"I do, but can we go later this week? We're back to work tomorrow and I wanna make the most of this time."

"So do I. But I do want to take you to dinner. Tomorrow if the case we get isn't a doozy?"

Abby laughed at his use of the word "doozy." "Yeah. I'd like that."

"It has been a crazy few days."

"I wish each day was twice as long so I could spent even more time with you."

"Me too, Abbs."

"Are we gonna tell Vance?"

"Already did. I called to see if he wanted to come yesterday. He still has family in town. Asked if there was something special for this get-together and I said yes. Told him about us. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all. Does _he _mind?"

"No. Remember this isn't actually against the rules. He said he was happy for us. I mean, I didn't tell him all you were going through, that's yours to tell if you wish, and I didn't want to burden him with anything else. You're not a burden, I didn't mean to say. I know Vance worries about you because you work so hard and sometimes take these cases to heart. We all do but you have such a big heart. Next time you do, I want you to tell me."

"Gibbs, you're rambling."

"You do that all the time. It's cute when you do."

"I'm glad he knows about us. Turn around, let me scrub your back." He did so, and Abby grabbed a sponge and gently scrubbed his back. She kissed each scar on his back in turn. "I will talk to you when cases get to be too much, but you have to do the same thing."

"Yeah. There have been so many times I needed to talk to you but I was afraid to."

"Afraid?"

"Yeah. We weren't together and I didn't know if you'd want me to."

"I would have!"

"I know that now."

"Don't _ever _go lone wolf again. If you do I'll have to get Ziva to teach me some of her Ninja Moussad training."

"Two different countries Abby." She giggled and saluted him with the wrong hand. "Wrong hand Abbs. You did that on purpose."

"Hmm." Gibbs now scrubbed her back and couldn't resist ticking her sides. She gasped and giggled. "Justice League, X-Men, and The Avengers, Gibbs."

"What?"

"You're a hero. Those are all superhero teams. You can go off and be the hero and everything, but have your team! They all had each other's backs. Let your team have yours."

"Where's all this coming from?"

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You're not going to lose me."

"I better not."

They remained in the bath until the water got too cool. Gibbs wrapped Abby in a fluffy blanket, then sat on the toilet and pulled her into his lap. He dried her off slowly. She was starting to get sleepy and was glad they were staying in tonight. Gibbs ordered the pizza and turned the TV on. Abby had dressed in long track pants and Gibbs' dress shirt she had worn earlier.

"God, you're gorgeous," Gibbs said when he spotted her. She curled against him again while Gibbs put on another episode of _Friday Night Lights. _When the pizza arrived Abby darted across the room to answer the door and pay before Gibbs could. He gave her a mock glare when she came back in the room with the pizza. They ate on the couch, telling each other stories about their lives. Gibbs cleared up when they were done. When he came back he grabbed a comforter from a closet and wrapped it around he and Abby. Abby snuggled into his chest. The blanket and the fire kept them warm. The rain had turned to snow again. They enjoyed watching the new TV and snuggling in each other's arms. Gibbs carried a sleeping Abby upstairs and she mumbled something about being sorry.

"Sorry for what?"

"For falling asleep. You made a bath for me and we were supposed to..."

"Don't apologize. It was meant to be relaxing. Abby, we have all the time in the world to make love to each other. We have the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives. Gibbs, that is the best thing I could ever think of. Love you so much."

TBC...

Author's note: Nearly finished with this one! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with the story and given me great reviews! This is my first Gabby story and you have been really encouraging. Looking forward to writing more!


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs woke early. He smiled at the sleeping female form next to him and pulled Abby's soft body in closer. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer. She always did that, even when asleep. It made Gibbs' heart swell with joy. They'd been dating for a little over a month and in Gibbs' eyes, it had been perfect. She had stayed by his side through a few tough cases and had been exactly what he needed. She'd given him space when he needed it and given him affection when he needed it. No one had been so in tune with him.

Today was Abby's birthday. Gibbs' smile widened as he recalled the night before. He had taken her out for a fancy dinner, as was their custom. She dragged him off for ice cream. Before she had finished hers, she quickly wiped some on his cheek. He had growled playfully at her and she had licked it off. He had responded to her by kissing her deeply. He took her back to his house as fast as he could without shattering the speed limit. Not with such precious cargo.

Gibbs had given one present to Abby early. He sat her down on the couch and told her to wait there. He came back into the room with a large bow on his chest. Abby had looked at him quizzically before unbuttoning his shirt. A bandage sat on his bare chest, over his heart.

"Go on, Abbs, take it off." She removed it carefully to reveal a tattoo; a green and black stick angel over his heart, just like the ones on her shoulders. Abby's eyes filled with tears. "It's because you're my angel, Abby." She started sobbing and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. That's the best present anyone has ever given me." She couldn't get any more words out through her tears, so she kissed him, hard.

He had made love to her, over and over, for hours. The case load over the last two weeks had been onerous and they had barely had a chance to even get in the door before falling asleep. The two had been craving each other so badly, and Gibbs had made sure Abby and his entire team had a breather, so they could celebrate Abby's birthday. Last night Abby had asked Gibbs to keep only his silver watch on, which she said was so sexy when he did. He obliged her happily, and, as it beeped midnight, Gibbs had stilled in his movements and whispered "Happy birthday, beautiful. I'm so grateful for you." She had responded by whispering how happy he made her and how he was her hero.

No wonder she was sleeping so deeply this morning. Gibbs couldn't resist running his fingers through her black hair. She squirmed in his arms and mumbled his name. Her eyes drifted open slowly, and she looked at him. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"Happy birthday sweet girl. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Still wanna go today?"

"I do. I'm looking forward to it." Abby, Gibbs, Tony, Kyle, and Luca had plans to go to Six Flags for Abby's birthday. Ziva had declined, and Tim was visiting his mom, who had the flu. Gibbs knew Abby was excited to spend time with her brothers and friends. It was Kyle's idea. Abby had bounded into Gibbs' house and begged him to come too, and pouted even before Gibbs had said a word. He had busted out laughing and she threw a roll at him.

This was the first food fight Gibbs had been in. After Abby threw the roll, he had pitched an orange slice at her. Before long, his kitchen was trashed from thrown food, and Gibbs and Abby were both covered in flour. He didn't notice. He had tumbled Abby to the floor and had her exhausted, sweaty, and breathless before long.

"'Course I'll go, Abbs. I love roller coasters."

She bopped his lightly on the nose. "You could have mentioned that before World War Flour!"

Abby had brightened even the darkest corner of Gibbs' heart. He couldn't believe that there was someone, after what he's been through and how he's been treated, that loved him this much and treated him so well. In the time they'd been dating, Abby had not said one negative word to him. She left him small gifts in his desk and work and sent him loving texts. Just last week she had shown up in the squad room and given him a cup of coffee. After she had danced back out of the bullpen he noticed the lid of the cup read "open me" in black lettering. He did, and found a tiny model boat floating in in. Where had she even found that?

They spent weekends working on his cabin. Abby proved to be very capable and handy, from her experience working with habitat for humanity. Gibbs' Marine buddies loved to help too, and Abby made fast friends with the men and their wives. Kyle loved to help too. Gibbs had originally planned to build this completely alone, but being with Abby convinced him that having friends and family around was the best thing in life. He had kept this part separate from work, though. It wasn't because he didn't want the team to know. He couldn't even explain it to himself if he dwelt too long on it.

"Come on, I wanna be early!" Abby's voice broke through his musings.

"K. You hungry? We should eat now so you don't get sick on the first ride." He grinned at her wickedly.

"Geez, I tell you that I got sick on a titl-a-whirl once, Gibbs, and you won't let me live it down!"

"If it makes you feel better I cried before I rode my first roller coaster."

She giggled. "It does! How old were you?"

He ducked his head. "Twelve." She burst into peals of laughter, and he glared at her. "Do you want me to get the flour back out, Abbs?"

"Not the flour!" Abby was too excited to sit still for long, so Gibbs poured them both cereal, and she sat on his lap while they ate. It made it a little harder for him, but he wouldn't have had her move for anything. After they finished eating, Gibbs made Abby sit still so he could rub her down with tan lotion. It was March, still a bit chilly, but Gibbs still didn't want her to burn. The park had opened early this year for the spring break season as it had been warmer than usual.

Gibbs also brushed Abby's hair out and tied it into one long braid so she wouldn't have to worry about it flying around at the park. Abby absolutely loved it when Gibbs brushed her hair for her. Now she moaned happily. "Thank you, Gibbs, for everything. I wouldn't be able to do it without you."

"Don't think I'd be alive without you."

"Gibbs! Don't say that!"

Abby received a surprise when Gibbs led her outside. A black limo waited there with Tony, Luca and Kyle waiting there. Abby rounded on Gibbs. "You did this, didn't you?!" He smirked and she launched herself into his arms. "Thank you. You'll be getting a special treat tonight," Abby muttered into his ear, low so the others wouldn't hear.

"I look forward to it." Gibbs ushered Abby into the limo while their chauffeur held the door. Abby smiled warmly at him and Gibbs shot her a stern look, but all she did was reach over to tickle him. The other three clambered in and they were off. Abby fiddled with the gizmos in the limo and exclaimed over the TV. She tucked her feet under herself and curled next to Gibbs, who toyed with her ponytails. Surprisingly, he had no reservations about small acts of affection in front of the others. This was new for him and he credited Abby, who was spirited and unashamed.

The day spent at the park was a blast. Abby drug Gibbs on each roller coaster, and he got his revenge by making her go on a tower that dropped you straight towards the ground. Gibbs had to help Abby walk to a bench after that one. Tony earned himself a glare too, for her had captured a video of the entire thing, including her scream. They ate too much lunch and rode a tilt-a-whirl afterward, twice, and everyone felt ill, so Gibbs suggested walking through the arcade games, where he won Abby an animal. She chose a stuffed snake with an adorable face, which Gibbs gallantly carried for the rest of the day. They all enjoyed the Merry-Go-Round, where Gibbs snapped a few pictures of a beaming Abby.

Once they had their fill of the park, Tony treated everyone to dinner. They still had use of the limo, so each person ordered drinks too, and Luca, Kyle, and Tony presented Abby with a birthday gift. Tony, of course, gave Abby a few of her favorite movies. Kyle gave her a subscription to her favorite forensics journal and a gorgeous quill and ink set. Luca gave her a photo album he had put together of their childhood. It contained many pictures of their parents. Abby's eyes shimmered with tears when she hugged him. They shared two large desserts, along with a nightcap, and by the time they got back in the limo each person was feeling warm and fuzzy from the drinks. The driver took Gibbs and Abby home last.

Gibbs led Abby to his door, where she chided him for not locking it that morning. This was something he always did now, to keep her safe. But for now, he needed it unlocked...

Abby gasped. Like the night Gibbs had told her he loved her, vases of flowers sat around his living room. She turned to him, smiling. "How...?" Abby interrupted herself when she kissed him, hard. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

"That's not all, Abbs. Close your eyes for me."

She did. Gibbs swept her into his arms, and she squealed. Her reminded her to keep her eyes closed and carried her upstairs. He placed her gently down and told her to open her eyes. She started around, uncomprehending for a minute, because it was all so foreign, but then she cried out. "Gibbs, what on earth? How did you do this? Are you really Superman?!"

His room had changed completely from how it was when they woke up in the morning. A window seat had been added in his large nook window, and the bedspread and curtains were different. Gibbs had an old navy blue comforter before; now there was a new black and gray fluffy comforter, and new pillows. The curtains were gray chiffon.

"Nah, Abbs, I am not Superman. A few neighbors helped out, because I help them shovel snow and mow. Frank and Roger from down the street, and Maggie too."

"This is beautiful. You didn't have to do all this for me! I can't believe that you remembered I liked this comforter when I saw it in the store."

"I remember everything you tell me. You have another present to open, Abbs." He pointed to a large lump in the corner, covered with a sheet and a bow. Abby ran over to it, excited. She removed the sheet to reveal a wooden Gothic chest. The wood was black, and the chest was painstakingly carved. The top of the chest had her signature, AS, made to resemble a skull and crossbones, carved into the top. Tears trickled down her face.

"You made this yourself, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Gibbs! It's so beautiful! When did you have the time? And you made me a window seat!" She bounced into his arms, and he held her tightly.

"Whenever we weren't together, really. I want to keep this chest here, for your clothes and things. I changed this room because I want it to be ours now, and I wanted you to feel at home here."

"I love you so much."

"Love you too. Go ahead and open the chest. She did. A small envelope lay at the bottom. Abby fished it out. It was a card, with a pack of wolves on the front. Abby opened it and read what Gibbs had written there: _Abby,_ _I promise never to go lone wolf again. It's you and me from now on. I love you more than anything. Happy birthday, My Girl._"

Abby hugged him again. "You're so perfect." She opened the paper, which was a color printout of some of her favorite places in New Orleans. Gibbs had written on the bottom: _Please join me in New Orleans in two weeks_. When Abby read this, she shrieked. "Gibbs, are you serious? You're taking me home? What about work?"

"Taken care of. We have week to visit, what do you say?"

"I can't wait!"

"Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you, Gibbs. For everything. You're my hero!"

"And you're mine. I always got you."

Abby and Gibbs drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other. Gibbs couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the short time he and Abby had been together. He was determined never to let her go.

The End.

Author's note: Thanks for sticking with this story for so long! You all are great!


End file.
